Fiery Nightmare
by SlavetoLokiandSephiroth
Summary: Two souls, hurt by the ones they loved, find each other in Hollow Bastion one faithful day and fall in love at first site. Without realizing it they were captivated by their sexual desires and the pain they share. Can they be happy now? Rated M for smut.
1. The akward meeting

**Me: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story! I hope you'll love it as much as I do. XD My friend Liz aka Axel and I have been working on this story/rp for about a week now and I'm finally finding time to get the first chapter up. Woo Hoo!!! -does a little dance- Please review this story when your done letting me know what you thought of it.**

**Itachi: You talk a lot.**

**Me: Oh go rape your brother or something!**

**Itachi: ....**

**Warning!!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS IS A YAOI!!!!!!! WHICH MEANS BOY ON BOY LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU NO LIKE? THEN AWAY WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!**

**ALL OTHERS YOU LOVE THIS KIND OF THING PLEASE ENJOY!  
**

* * *

_**Fiery Nightmare**_

Sephiroth was walking through the outskirts of Hollow Bastian. He's pissed because Cloud had dumped him. 'He treats me like shit and then blames me for everything!' He told himself. With the anger and rage building up inside him, he summoned his masemune and slashed a boulder in two. After the smoke cleared, he looked up to see a hooded figure in black. The stranger was sitting on the balcony's railing of a run down building. Even though it was dark, Sephiroth could see a smirk on the stranger's face.

"Someone's pissed..." The stranger stated. Sephiroth ignored him, dispelled his sword, and walked on. "Dude, what a jerk..." the hooded figure said as he portalled off the balcony and down to the ground. He started following Sephiroth into town. Sephiroth walked deep into town, not knowing that he was being followed.

"Damn that blond and all his emo bullshit! I don't even know what the hell I did!" Sephiroth said, cursing under his breath. The hooded figure is portalling from corner to corner, eavesdropping.

"Blond?" the figure though sadly on the word. Sephiroth strolled out of town after looking around and finding nothing of interest. He stared angrily at a nearby cliff in the Bailey.

"Damn that Cloud!" Sephiroth shouted angrily and threw a fireball at the cliff and watched it crumble. "Dammit!" The stranger's eyes widened at the fireball.

"Who IS this guy?" The stranger said a little louder than he intended. Sephiroth whirled around quickly at the voice, his sword drawn and pointed at the place where the voice came from.

"Who's there?!" Sephiroth questioned. The stranger jumped out of his hiding spot and summoned his chakrams out of reflex.

"What's it to you?" The stranger said as he rolled his weapons in his hands.

"Look. I'm in a very bad mood and I really hate it when people follow me. Don't give me a reason to kill you." Sephiroth stated as tears started falling down his cheeks unknown by him. The stranger pulled down his hood and lowered his weapons. His hair was flame red and spiked all over, and he had two purple upside down triangles on his face, one under each pale-green eye.

"You-You're crying..." The stranger said.

"NO I'M NOT!" Sephiroth shouted as he dropped his sword and falls to his knees. His tears falling more freely now.

"Whoa!" The stranger sent away his chakrams and rushed over to kneel in front of him. "Hey, man..."

"It's my fault...I did something wrong...he hates me and I don't even know what I did." Sephiroth sobbed.

"Who?"

"C-Cloud..."

"Oh, him. Emo bastard." The stranger said shaking his head. Sephiroth looks up at the redheaded stranger and hugs him, crying into his neck. "Whoa!" the redhead stated as he tensed up.

"Is it alright if I cry like this for a while? I don't have anyone else." Sephiroth asked quietly. The redhead timidly patted Sephiroth's back.

"O-Okay...but uh, I don't even know your name..." The redhead responded.

"S-Sephiroth...I'm Sephiroth. What's yours?" The redhead looked at Sephiroth and smiles cockily.

"Axel...A.X.E.L...got it memorized?" Sephiroth looked at him and chuckled.

"Yeah...I got it memorized."

"Now there's a smile..." Axel chuckled.

"You're an okay guy. I like you." Sephiroth smirked and wiped his tears from his face. Axel sat back on his knees.

"You too. Once you're not trying to kill me, that is." Axel smiled. Sephiroth scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. I tend to say and do things I don't mean. I hope you can forgive me."

"Wow, that's kind of cheesy, Seph." Axel said with his eyebrow raised. Sephiroth glared at the redhead.

"Already got a nickname for me huh, redhead?"

"Well, I would've called you Sephy, but I thought against it in the end." Axel said smirking. He stood up and then extended his hand to Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabbed the hand offered to him and was helped to his feet.

"Thanks. So...you wanna come to my place?" Axel stared at Sephiroth for a moment.

"Seriously?" He said a little suspicious.

"I didn't mean that in a weird way, it's just that...well I...I could really use a friend."

"Oh, well I can do that. Guess you could say I do too." Axel said as he scratched his head.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth was curious now.

"Lead the way to your house. I'll tell you there." Axel smiled slightly.

"Okay. Umm...it would be faster if we flew." Sephiroth stated. Axel stared at Sephiroth like he was crazy.

"Or...we could live in the land of reality and portal there." Axel opened a portal and appeared in one behind Sephiroth. Sephiroth just smirked and his wing came out, nearly smacking Axel in the face.

"You were saying?"

"Whoa!" Axel exclaimed as he looked the wing up and down. "Sexy. Why's there only one?" He asked smirking.

"I've only had one for years and I...wait a minute...did you just say "sexy'?" Sephiroth asked. He looked puzzled.

"Gh! Uhh..." Sweat drops down Axel's forehead. "Heh...I guess I did, didn't I? Well! Let's get going then shall we?!" Axel rambled embarrassingly. Sephiroth chuckled as Axel stumbled over his words.

"Are we flying or teleporting?"

"Up to you. Ever traveled by darkness before?" Axel questioned.

"Once. It was along time ago though." Sephiroth scratched the back of his head.

"Well, here then." Axel opened a portal, and held out his hand. "Just hold my hand and think about where you wanna go."

"Alright." Sephiroth's wing vanished as he took a hold of Axel's hand and thinks of his living room. Axel held onto Sephiroth's hand tightly and pulled him through the portal. They walked out through the other side into an apartment sized living room, nicely furnished.

"Sweet. This all yours?"

"Yeah. It sure is. Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Coke?" Axel shrugged and looked around some more.

"Okay. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Sephiroth said as he walked down a long hallway to the kitchen. Axel shuffled his hair a bit, walking awkwardly, taking the mansion in.

"Awesome view, Seph!" Axel exclaimed, looking out a second story window towards a forest with a river running through it. "How did you get this place?"

"Well, the person who owned this place before me was killed by a heartless. Before he died he left the place to me. I've lived here since then." Sephiroth said from down the hall.

"Sweet deal." Axel chuckled morbidly. "Damn, wish I had gotten the heart."

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked as he walked into the room with two glasses of coke.

"I'm a nobody. I don't have a heart." Axel said smirking coldly.

"Well I guess me winning your heart is out of the question." Sephiroth said under his breath. Axel heard his mumbling.

"Yeah, my heart was strong enough to make me become a nobody instead of a heartless when my heart was stolen. Only one person has ever actually made me feel like I had a heart...and he chose someone else over me..." Axel said with sort of a long face. Sephiroth sat down down on the couch and looked at Axel.

"Have a seat here on the couch. Please tell me what happened." Sephiroth said, patting the space next to him. Axel shuffled over and plopped down beside Sephiroth.

"It's kind of a long story..." Axel said looking at the floor.

"I have all the time in the world." Sephiroth said, handing Axel his coke. "Take as long as you need."

"I'm number eight in a group of well, thirteen...was twelve. Organization 13. We're all nobodies. We collected hearts to find a way to gain our own and become whole again. I never really cared, just wheeled and dealed my way around everyone to be on both sides. Betrayed a lot of people. All so this kid named Sora could get rid of a thorn in my side. Hell, I'm glad I did. He ended up losing his memories and got put to sleep. That's when...Roxas came. Apparently, Sora had already lost his heart but he got revived so his nobody couldn't truly awaken. Roxas was that nobody. Keeping up?" Axel said taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah. I know that kid Sora you're talking about too. I fought him twice and lost both fights." Sephiroth stated as he too, took a sip of his drink.

"Wow. Tough guy like you? Can't see that. Hmm...anyway...I found Roxas when he entered The World That Never Was. I knew he was coming but I didn't think he was gonna be much. Just some new kid. God, was I wrong...He was gorgeous. The blondest hair that shone with it's own light...the biggest sapphire blue eyes that anyone's ever seen...I fell in love with him on the spot. But how could I with no heart? That mystery was why I was so obsessed with him..." Axel had tears welling up in his eyes. Sephiroth tensed up when he said blond.

"You know something?"

"What?" Axel responded looking up.

"I think you do have a heart. The way you're talking about this kid, you have to have one."

"Hold on. Let me continue." Axel said, taking another drink. "Over the next few months, we became the best of friends. At first, I could tell he didn't want anything to do with my..."romantic advances"...but he finally started to grow feelings for me as well. That further complicated this mystery of "Nobody Love"...about this time, everyone learned why Superior wanted him so much...he was a keyblade bearer. At that time, I never knew he was Sora's nobody. It never clicked. But Xemnas knew. Bastard. Roxas and I just went on with our newly gained love life though...until the day he broke my nonexistent heart in two."

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked. Imagining himself ringing this guy's neck for hurting him.

"He couldn't take the pressure of bearing the keyblade. He didn't know why. He couldn't remember that he had been Sora. So one night, he just left. I found him, of coarse. Tried to stop him. Tried to act nonchalant and cocky to cover the pain that I felt. He wouldn't listen to me. I knew they'd go after him. The Organization. I told him he couldn't leave. What he didn't know is I didn't mean the Organization, I meant me. I'll never forget what he said..."No one would miss me..." and he left me calling after him..."That's no true, I would..." I still do! I still miss you, Roxas..." Axel broke down crying. Sephiroth hugged him.

"I'm here for you. Cry as long as you want."

"I'm not supposed to be distraught! I have no feelings!" Axel sobbed. "That's not even the worst part! I thought I could get him back. I was sure of it. But that fucker Diz got a hold of him. That's when he told me about him being Sora's nobody and how Diz was trying to get Roxas to awaken Sora again. I freaked. I was ready to take him back by force. I was told if I didn't get him back, I'd be eliminated. I tried, but he just didn't remember me. Diz's doing, but it hurt me nonetheless...I-In the end, he was so confused and so brainwashed...he chose to complete Sora's reawakening...abandoning me yet again...and now I'm a traitor to the Organization cause I never went back after I failed my mission. Everyone's abandoned me...so can you blame me for being unfeeling?" Axel asked wiping away his tears. After hearing his story and what Axel was put through, Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore, so he caressed Axel's face before kissing him. Axel's eyes widened and he tensed up before backing away.

"S-Seph?!"

"I'm-I'm so sorry. I just...I'm sorry."

* * *

**Me: What will happen next? Will Axel leave Sephiroth there? Will he let Sephiroth continue? Find in Chapter 2!! I plan on typing it up soon! The more reviews I get, the more quicker I get it typed! **

**Sephiroth: Wow...I sound so weak and helpless in the beginning of this.**

**Me: Just look at it as your alter ego.**

**Sephiroth: .......**

**Axel: I think it's adorable!**

**Sephiroth: -glares at Axel-**

**Me: Behave boys. Anyway...-gets on knees and bows- PLEASE SEND ME GOOD REVIEWS!!!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!  
**


	2. Axel's Decision

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm guessing your liking the story so far if your reading chapter 2 or your just bored and don't have anything else to do or your wanting to see if it will get better or worse. Well I hope it's the first one. XD**

**Sephiroth: Why do you torture them with your talk.**

**Me: It's what I do.**

**Sephiroth: Uh-huh.**

**Me: Sorry for the way it's written but when you live 4 hours away from your co-writer, texting makes it easier and we'll try to write it out of Role Play form. It's also not easy pretending to be a guy when your not. Heheh -sweatdrops- Anyway on with the story.  
**

**WARNING!!!!!!!!!**

**THIS CONTAINS MATERIAL NOT SUITED FOR PEOPLE UNDER 18!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why we put this...you read it anyway most of the time...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Where we left off**

"I'm not supposed to be distraught! I have no feelings!" Axel sobbed. "That's not even the worst part! I thought I could get him back. I was sure of it. But that fucker Diz got a hold of him. That's when he told me about him being Sora's nobody and how Diz was trying to get Roxas to awaken Sora again. I freaked. I was hurt me nonetheless...I-In the end, he was so confused and so brainwashed...he chose to complete Sora's reawakening...abandoning me yet again...and now I'm a traitor to the Organization cause I never went back after I failed my mission. Everyone's abandoned me...so can you blame me for being unfeeling?" Axel asked wiping away his tears. After hearing his story and what Axel was put through, Sephiroth couldn't take it anymore, so he caressed Axel's face before kissing him. Axel's eyes widened and he tensed up before backing away.

"S-Seph?!"

"I'm-I'm so sorry. I just...I'm sorry."

* * *

_**Axel's Decision**_

Axel stared at Sephiroth.

"A-Agai..." Sephiroth looked at Axel.

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked.

"...A-Again..." Axel said trembling.

"What do you mean...again?" Sephiroth looked confused.

"Kiss me again dammit!" Axel pulled Sephiroth back into a kiss. Sephiroth's eyes opened wide but he kissed back anyway and wrapped his arms around Axel's small frame.

"I'm so confused!" Axel said crying again.

"It's okay. I'm here. You can use me for anything you need, cause I think, without realizing it, I gave you my heart." Sephiroth said holding Axel. Axel looked up at the silver haired angel with tears streaming down his face.

"Why would you do that for a nobody like me?" Axel sobbed.

"Because Axel...I think I fell in love with you the moment I meet you in the Bailey." Sephiroth said, wiping the tears from Axel's eyes. Axel couldn't help but keep crying. Sephiroth hugged him tightly and let him cry.

"I wish I could stop crying and just be happy that someone wants to actually love me for once." Sephiroth pets Axel's hair and kisses his forehead. "I still don't understand how you can love me...I'm a terrible person..."

"That's not what I see. I see the sweetest being in the world that has been used and just needs someone to remind him what being loved feels like." Sephiroth smiled. Axel whimpered and timidly hugged Sephiroth. Sephiroth kisses his cheek before kissing his lips. Axel kissed back softly.

"Y-Your kisses make me feel like I'm on fire...more than usual..." Axel said blushing.

"I'm glad that I make you feel that way but uh, what do you mean more than usual?"

"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you." Axel sniffled and wiped his nose with a nearby tissue. "I'm a fire wielder." Axel stated as he sets the tips of his fingers a flame, one by one, before setting his whole hand on fire.

"Whoa!" Sephiroth exclaimed as he sat back a bit.

"Yeah...'Flurry of Dancing Flames!' That's me." Axel said watching the ball of fire that he was floating above his hand.

"Umm...it might be a good idea to put out the fire before the smoke alarm goes off and turns on the sprinklers." Axel broke from his trance and put it out.

"Sorry. It calms me..."

"It's okay. I just don't want to dry the whole mansion." Axel flicks his finger again.

"I could do it."

"Nah. It's okay. I'd rather you heated me up instead." Sephiroth chuckled awkwardly and mentally smacked himself for that stupid pun. Axel's cheeks turned red.

"That was...really lame...wait, you're embarrassed?! Why? Are you shy?"

'Well...yeah...a little." Sephiroth mumbled about how stupid he was being.

"That's so cute!" Axel shouted as he glomps Sephiroth, knocking him off the couch onto the floor with Axel landing on top of him. Sephiroth groaned softly when Axel hit the erection that Sephiroth didn't even realize he had. Axel turned crimson and stared at Sephiroth. "Umm...I turned you on?" Sephiroth blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm flattered." Axel kissed Sephiroth. Sephiroth kissed him back and rolled them over, but didn't lay completely on top of Axel. Axel gasped as he turned them, his cheeks were still rosy.

"You know something?"

"W-What?"

"You make my heart burn and my soul take flight. I love you, Axel." Sephiroth said kissing Axel gently. Axel melted at Sephiroth's words.

"I-I love you, t-too, Sephiroth..."

"I want you." Sephiroth whispered hotly in Axel's ear. Axel's entire body blushed.

"Huh?!"

"I want to make mine. But I'll wait as long as I need to for you." Sephiroth said kissing him again, this time more deeply and his breath hitched when his erection rubbed against Axel's thigh accidentally. "Dammit." Axel was panting slightly now.

"I feel so hot...I've never felt this way about any other guy before..." Axel looked away, "a-and...I've never b-been dominated before..."

"Well would you like to help me with my issue? I'll let you dominate me if you want. I'm lenient." Axel's eyes snapped back to Sephiroth.

"N-No...I'd like to do it a different way..." Axel leaned up and kissed Sephiroth. He kissed back.

"I'll let you do what you want. Command me."

"But that's just it...I don't want to for once..." Axel slinks down to Sephiroth's groin and noses it cutely. Sephiroth moaned loudly. Axel was getting turned on by Sephiroth's moan. He carefully and slowly unzipped his pants, letting his fingers trail across Sephiroth's crotch during.

"A-Axel. I...ah..." Sephiroth moaned as Axel rubbed his cock with his nose before pulling Sephiroth's pants and boxers down.

"Oh my..." Axel said before licking the base of Sephiroth's cock.

"Ngah...hah..." Sephiroth's arms and knees were turning into jelly as the pleasure shot up his spine. Axel trailed his way up Sephiroth's member with his tongue, making little erotic noises.

"God, you're big..." Axel stared in astonishment. Sephiroth smirked and tried to keep himself up.

"Do you like what you see?"

"Y-Yeah..." Axel said moaning over the tip of Sephiroth's cock before suckling on it.

"Ahhh...Axel..."

"Sephy..." Axel moaned as he grinds his groin up against Sephiroth's leg. He wraps his hand around Sephiroth's member and strokes it lightly. Sephiroth groaned as he felt Axel hard against his leg and him wrapping his hand around his member. Axel wraps his mouth around the top half of Sephiroth's dick, licking around it. "mmm..."

"Axel...hah...lay beside me...on your side."

"Okay..." Axel gave a teasing suck on Sephiroth's member before doing as he asked. Sephiroth laid opposite of him with his groin at his head and vice versa, then starts undoing Axel's pants.

"Nyah!" Axel looked down at Sephiroth fumbling with his pants an gets harder. He then continues with his previous job of pleasing Sephiroth by taking his member all the way into his mouth and creating suction.

"Ngah!" Sephiroth struggled a bit with Axel's pants as Axel sucked on him. He finally gets them undone and frees his hardened member. "Somebodies excited." Sephiroth smirked. Axel sucked on the tip in between words, panting.

"I love...your...cock...Seph...that's why...mmm..." Axel licked up and down the length.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting a reply like that." Sephiroth smirked again and licks the tip of Axel's member.

"You're making me hot, Sephy...c-can't help it." Axel panted. Sephiroth started sucking on the tip of Axel's cock and Axel's breath hitched. "Ah! Seph!" Axel exclaimed before engulfing Sephiroth's member completely, sucking hard.

"Good. I'm glad." Sephiroth said before doing the same to Axel and bobs his head slowly up and down his length.

"Ngh!" Axel sucks and bobs his head at the same pace. Sephiroth started deep throating Axel. His body spasms with pleasure. "Mm!" Axel works on the tip a bit, then sucks long and hard, alternating.

"Mmm..." Sephiroth sucks a little harder and faster. Axel's hips twitch and he breathes heavily while bobbing his head quickly. Sephiroth lets his hand tease Axel's thighs inside his pants as he continued to suck hard and bob faster. Axel dug his nails into Sephiroth's hips as he swirled his tongue around Sephiroth's tip while sucking. Sephiroth jerked his hips at the pressure being put on them by Axel's nails and does the same to his member. Axel moans loudly onto Sephiroth's cock. His hips writhing around as he gets close. Sephiroth holds Axel's hips in place as he sucks harder.

"Ghh!" Axel's erection is so hard it hurts. He strokes Sephiroth's member while sucking long and hard. Sephiroth does the same to Axel and knows that they are close. Axel sucks on the tip good and hard before throwing his head back, moaning loudly, and releasing his load into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth swallows Axel's hot seed and licks it off of his member.

"You taste good, Axel." Axel was still twitching, panting.

"I want to taste you..." Axel said before sucking down to the base of his cock and all the way back up, slowly then quickly, trying to pull the seed from him. Sephiroth moaned loudly before clutching at the carpet and releasing his seed into Axel's mouth. Sephiroth began panting heavily. "Mmf!" Axel swallows it all, licking up all the rest on Sephiroth's member and his lips. "You taste sweet, Seph..." Axel collapsed, sweating.

"Heh..." Sephiroth leaned up and turned around so he could kiss Axel.

"That was quick..." Axel groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Same to you." Sephiroth said. Axel crawls up next to Seph and lays beside him.

"Fast meaning that's the fastest I've gone from meeting someone to making them cum..."

"Oh...I guess it's a first for both of us." Sephiroth said wrapping his arms around Axel's shoulders and kisses his forehead. "You know if you ever want to stay here or just want to hang out, you can." Axel looked up at him hopefully.

"Really? Cause...I really don't have anywhere to go..."

"Of coarse. Come with me." Sephiroth said as he got up, buttoned his pants, and held out his hand to help Axel up. Axel fumbled to fasten his pants. "Having issues are we?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"K-Kay...." Axel said letting Sephiroth help him up, ignoring his comment. Sephiroth lead Axel up a staircase to his bedroom.

"This is where I sleep. You can sleep in here if you want and I'll take the couch. Unless you want me to sleep in here with you."

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight..." Axel said clinging to Sephiroth.

"I never said you had to. It's getting late. I'm going to get ready for bed." Sephiroth kisses Axel deeply. Axel is swept away by it.

"O-Okay..." Axel's cheeks were flushed. (A/N: This seems to happen to Axel quite often.) Sephiroth starts undressing by starting with his coat which is dis-guarded on a nearby chair and he's now standing there in his pants only with his back to Axel. Axel was still embarrassed and blushing about what they just did. He stares at Sephiroth's lean, toned back while unzipping his coat. Sephiroth takes off his pants and stands there in his boxers and folds up his pants, laying them on the chair with his jacket. Axel's standing there, gawking, trying to hang his coat on a nonexistent hook. (A/N: How many of you have been in the position Axel is in right now? Or could see yourselves doing what he is doing right now? xD I know I could and have been.) Sephiroth turns around and sees Axel's actions.

"Umm...Axel? What are you trying to hang your coat on?" Axel's eyes widen as he looks back and forth between Sephiroth and the coat.

"Uhh...n-nothing, apparently..." Axel said and embarrassingly sets down his coat beside Sephiroth's and begins fumbling with his pants button again. (A/N: Poor Axel. He's just having all sorts of problems because of Sephiroth's sexiness. :D ) Sephiroth tries not to laugh and he walks over to Axel and places his hands on Axel's.

"Need some help? You're trembing." Axel looked up at Sephiroth.

"Well besides the fact that you're HOT...I-I'm just emotionally spent...and I really need to rest..."

"I'm hot am I? You never answered my question." Sephiroth walks Axel over to the bed. Axel looks at Sephiroth feebly.

"I guess so...and yeah, you really are." Axel said trying to avoid looking at his body. Sephiroth smirked and undoes Axel's pants for him and pulls them down to his knees.

"Flame boxers...I should have known." Sephiroth chuckled and pushed Axel to sit on the bed and removes his pants, placing kisses on his legs here and there. "Your body is so beautiful Axel." Axel blushes and sighs in bliss from the delicate touch of Sephiroth's lips.

"My face is starting to hurt from all the blood that's been filling it today..."

"Well after a good night's sleep it should feel better." Sephiroth chuckled a little. Axel makes a cute pouty face.

"That's not very helpful coming from the guy who's the cause of it."

"Well I can't help it if I'm supposedly attractive." Sephiroth smirked.

"What are you talking about?! You're drop dead sexy!" Axel covered his mouth for such an outburst. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"You keep it up and I might get horny again." Sephiroth chuckled. Axel chuckled and smirked.

"That seems to be an easy thing for me to do to you..." Sephiroth glared at Axel.

"You just have that fiery aura about you." Sephiroth smirks at Axel and nips at his neck. "You're doing it again."

"Heh...mn..." Axel looked at him, smirking. "Me being a smart ass turns you on?"

"An asshole used to turn me on but you do it quicker and sweeter. You maybe being a smart ass but at least what you say makes me smile and lately make me feel better about myself."

"I'm glad I can do that for you." Axel placed his hand on his cheek and tenderly kisses Sephiroth's lips. Sephiroth smiled into the kiss and placed a knee between Axel's legs on the bed and placed a hand behind his head to deepen the kiss while he leaned him back on the bed. "Mm..." Axel laid back without resistance, melting into the bed, wrapping his arms around the back of Sephiroth's head and neck. Sephiroth's hair fell around them like a curtain as he uses his other hand to play with a nipple as he kissed Axel more passionately. Axel moaned into Sephiroth's mouth, his chest rising to get closer to his hand. Sephiroth broke the kiss.

"Your skin is getting hot and your body is flushed."

"I told you...your touch sets me on fire..." Axel panted. Sephiroth smiled and kisses Axel's neck before trailing kisses down to play with the other nipple, nipping at it and teasing it with his teeth. Axel whimpered lightly, running his fingers through Sephiroth's hair. "S-Seph..."

"Axel..." Sephiroth rolled them over so Axel was on top of him. "Show me how you would dominate me. I've never been dominated before either. Show me what it feels like." Axel was taken aback.

"Like...all the way?"

"If you want. I love you and even though we just met hours ago, I trust you. I think sense we both are dominators we can share the dominance. If you like." Axel sat on top of Sephiroth, looking down at him.

"I love you, too, Seph, and I'll try this. But know that although I'm usually the dominating one, I get a strong "seme" aura from you that just makes me want to be dominated by you. So I'll do this to tell...it'll be new for you, won't it?" Axel runs his fingers down Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth purrs as Axel runs his nails along his chest.

"Yes, but I'm tired of controlling those around me. I want to see the other side of the tracks for once."

"Okay. I can do that for you." Axel smirked. He licks Sephiroth's lips then kisses his ear, then his neck, then in various places til he gets to his nipple where Sephiroth was just on him. Sephiroth leans into Axel's kisses and moans when he gets to his nipple. Axel was encouraged by Sephiroth's reactions, he swirled his tongue around his nipple, suckling it. He runs his hands down Sephiroth's sides. Sephiroth leaned his head back moaning as Axel touches him.

"You-re making me all warm inside. I feel like I'm on cloud nine." Axel smiled and pinched the other nipple lightly.

"Really? I've never been there. Is it nice?" Axel asked as he bit the other nipple, his hand kneading his hipbone.

"Oh yes. It's very nice. I'll take you there one day." Sephiroth smiled and moaned. Axel chuckled.

"I can't wait..." Axel whispered lustfully. He licked and nipped down to Sephiroth's navel, letting his tongue explore his belly button. He traced Sephiroth's curves and the lines of his muscles with his fingers. Sephiroth moans softly as Axel runs his tongue over him and plays with his belly button.

"I'm getting really turned on Axel." Axel trailed his nails down Sephiroth's chest and abdomen, breathing hotly over his groin.

"Apparently that's my specialty..."

"Well if it's your specialty I can only imagine what else you're good at." Sephiroth smirked and Axel chuckled.

"Heh...you're about to find out, now aren't you?" Axel pulled down Sephiroth's boxers with his teeth, coming back up to lick up his length. Sephiroth moaned loudly and lets his head fall back against the bed.

"A-Axel..." Axel sucks on the tip while pulling Sephiroth's boxers down further and he moans lightly. "Ahh...mm..." Sephiroth lefts his legs up some so Axel can pull his boxers completely off. "Your mouth is so hot...Axel."

"Well, as a fire elemental, I do tend to have a higher body temp than normal...enjoy it." Axel said, letting his fingers run down to Sephiroth's inner thighs.

"Oh...I'm enjoying it alright. It's amazing." Sephiroth shivered as Axel's fingers make his skin tingle. Axel breathes his words over is groin.

"Good...then I hope you'll like this too..." Axel said as he saturates a finger in his mouth and places it over his hole, pressing lightly. Sephiroth moaned a bit at the feeling.

"I'm ready for it." Axel gently pushes his finger into Sephiroth's ass.

"Mm, you're tight...definitely need to loosen you up some..." Sephiroth moans as Axel pushes his finger into him.

"Heh...well, like I said...hah...this is my first time this way."

"Well, it'll be mine too...but we're working on you first." Axel said as he moves his finger around a bit, slowly loosening it to be able to insert another finger. "Try to relax a bit more, Seph."

"I think...ah...I can manage that..." Sephiroth forces his body to relax more and moans as he feels Axel's finger moving inside him.

"Oh, good. There we go..." Axel said inserting a second finger more easily. He begins twisting and bending them, stretching Sephiroth out further.

"Ohhh...mmm..." Sephiroth tries to keep himself relaxed. "That feels so good...Axel."

"Good. It's supposed to." Axel inserts a third finger slowly, and begins to push in and out of him. Sephiroth clutches at the bedspread and cringes at the slight pain he was now feeling. He spreads his legs a little wider for Axel. He moans Axel's name loudly when he hits his sweet spot.

"Ooh, I like it when you say my name like that..." Axel presses up against Sephiroth's sweet spot over and over again. Axel licks around his hole.

"Ahhh...Axel..." Sephiroth starts pushing agaisnt his fingers. "I want you in me deeper...mmm..." Axel pushed his fingers in as far as they can go.

"Mmm...if you're wanting more, then I think you're ready for me to fuck you..."

"Then...hah...what are you waiting...mmm...for?"

"For you to not be able to stand it anymore." Axel takes his fingers out and licks Sephiroth's hole while removing his boxers.

"AHHH...Axel...please...feel me up....I want you..." Sephiroth pleaded.

"There we go..." Axel sat up on his knees, placing his tip by Sephiroth's entrance. "Ready?"

"I've...hah...been ready." With no further response, Axel pushes his cock into Sephiroth.

"Ghh...so tight..."

"Ngh!" Sephiroth tries to stay relaxed as Axel pushes into him. "A-Axel...you feel so good inside...hah..."

"I could, nyah, say the same about you..." Axel said as he begins pushing in and out of him.

"Mmmm...It feels amazing...hah...kiss me..." Sephiroth looks up at Axel with lust filled eyes, panting. Axel leaned forward, still thrusting.

"You really like this don't you?" Axel kisses him deeply.

"Like what exactly?" Sephiroth asked, wrapping his arms around him, one arm is between his shoulder blades and the other is in the middle of his back. Axel goes in deeper.

"Me, hah, dominating you..." Axel said biting his neck.

"What if I, ngh, do?" Sephiroth asked, meeting Axel's thrust and starts playing with his hair.

"I'll take that as a yes." Axel smirked and nips at Sephiroth's ear, thrusting into him faster.

"Hah! Axel! Harder, ngh, faster..." Sephiroth kisses him deeply.

"Okay." Axel sits up, grabbing his thighs, using them for balance to slam into him harder and faster, breathing raggedly.

"AXEL!!" Sephiroth grips his shoulders and keeps moaning his name. Axel looks down at him.

"God you're, ngh, so sexy right now...hah..."Axel said as he finds his sweet spot again.

"AHHH! THERE...AXEL!"

"Oh? Here?" Axel pounds into the spot again to put emphasis on his question.

"OH GOD YES!!" Sephiroth screamed as he started to see white as he gets close. Axel can't say anything as he's concentrating on bringing Sephiroth over the edge. He moans as he gets close and fire appears in his eyes. Sephiroth wraps his hand around his member and starts stroking it in time with Axel's thrusts.

"No, no." Axel slaps his hand away. "My job." Axel grabs Sephiroth's member himself and pumps it furiously, thrusting faster and deeper. The fire grows in his eyes.

"AHH! SO GOOD!" Axel twists and thrusts into him as deeply he can go.

"Ngh-AH! S-So close!"

"Ngh! Me too...hah..." Sephiroth moaned. Axel goes faster than he thought possible. He feels as though his body is on fire.

"Oh! Oh god! NYAH!!" Axel shouts as he shoots his cum into Sephiroth's ass as he throws his head back. Sephiroth cums between their stomachs soon after and arches his back.

"AXEL!!!" Axel twitched inside of him before collapsing on top of Sephiroth.

"Oh, god Seph...it feels like I'm floating..."

"Then that means you are on cloud nine." Sephiroth panted heavily.

"Heh, really...well, thanks for taking me there..." Axel chuckled tiredly caressing Sephiroth's face.

"You're welcome Axel." Sephiroth kisses Axel's forehead. (A/N: Apparently Sephiroth loves doing that a lot. xD) "You're good you know that? It didn't hurt at all." Axel smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Heh, thank you...I guess you could say I've had practice..." He thought sadly.

"Don't think about him if it hurts. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want you to be happy." Axel looks up at him.

"But I am happy. I'm with you." Axel said nuzzling his chest.

"I'm happy too." Sephiroth said as he gets up, picks Axel up bridal style, and holds him with one arm while he folds down the covers with the other and lays him in the bed and covers him up before crawling into the other side and snuggles up to Axel. Axel yelped when Sephiroth picked him up and he started blushing again.

"I didn't think you could pick me up so easily..."

"You're like a feather."

"A fiery feather?" Axel asked cutely, holding Sephiroth's hands underneath the covers.

"No. You're my phoenix feather." Sephiroth kisses Axel's cheek. Axel chuckled and blushes.

"I like that. phoenixes are re-birthed in fire..."

"Just like I feel reborn with you." Axel smiled widely.

"I love you, Sephiroth." Axel snuggles into his chest.

"I love you too, Axel." Sephiroth snuggles close to Axel and starts to fall asleep. Axel fits into Sephiroth nicely, and starts to nod off.

* * *

**Me: Finally done! -sighs and hits head on desk- So....tired.......I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter uploaded. It's just that I'm getting ready for Senior year and I went to my friend Liz's house in Goldsboro and I didn't get a chance to get online to finish typing the chapter and when we came back to my house we spent all our time cosplaying, making videos, and taking pics of yaoi cosplay. I barely got any sleep these past three weeks so try to bare with me. I'm going to attempt to have chapter 3 up before school starts on the 25th but I'm not making any promises. Anyway until then. Please send me a good review. They give me confidence and energy to get this finished. Thanks and I'll see you in chapter 3.**


	3. What Hurts the Most

**Me: I'm soooo sorry! School is a bitch your senior year and lack of sleep kills you enough. Some good news is that I got my license and my new car! I'm so happy that I got my license on my first try and I get to rub it in my brothers face. xD It took him 3 tries. lol  
**

**Sephiroth: -Is throwing bricks at the admins and teachers that I hate-**

**Me: I hope you enjoy!**

**Warning!**

**THIS IS A YAOI! WHICH MEANS BOY ON BOY LOVE! YOU NO LIKE? THEN AWAY WITH YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ALL OTHERS YOU LOVE THIS KIND OF THING PLEASE ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Where we left off**

"I like that. phoenixes are re-birthed in fire..."

"Just like I feel reborn with you." Axel smiled widely.

"I love you, Sephiroth." Axel snuggles into his chest.

"I love you too, Axel." Sephiroth snuggles close to Axel and starts to fall asleep. Axel fits into Sephiroth nicely, and starts to nod off.

* * *

**What Hurts the Most**

Axel turns over in the morning sun and stretches, remembering where he was, but feels that Sephiroth's not there and wakes up.

"Seph...?"

"I'm here Axel. I was in the bathroom. Did you sleep well?" Axel smiled when he heard Sephiroth's voice and looks up at him, his face bright.

"Hiya Sephy. I slept great for the first time in ages." Sephiroth smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm glad." Sephiroth said as he kisses Axel. "Why don't you go take a shower, you're still covered with me." Axel blushed and looked down.

"Oh yeah...I guess I should." Axel sat up and lets the sheets fall down to his waist.

**Meanwhile**

Cloud walked up to the gate of the mansion and opens it.

'What was I thinking? God, I hope he can forgive me...' Cloud used his old key to open the front door, closing it behind him, he looks in the kitchen, then the library, then starts to climb the stairs. 'How could I give him up so easily?'

"Sephiroth?" Cloud called out.

**Back in the Bedroom**

Sephiroth watched as Axel walked into the bathroom before hearing what sounded like someone calling out his name. Axel yawned before staring around the giant bathroom.

"Holy cow..." He walked over to the shower, turning it on.

**Back to the Staircase**

"Hello? Sephiroth?" Cloud called as he reached the top of the stairs. Sephiroth walked out of his bedroom in nothing but his boxers.

"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth questioned, giving Cloud a "Go to hell" look.

"Hey...I know you probably despise me right now, but I came to apologize." Cloud said with a shamed look on his face.

"You broke up with me and made me believe it was my fault and now you think if you came into my house and apologize, thinking that we could go back to you treating me like shit!I don't think so!"

"I know! And I feel terrible about it!" Cloud sobbed. "I'm a horrible person! I just never knew how to handle us being together!"

"Why should I believe you? You only gave me half hearted bullshit excuses and I'm sick of it. I have enough pain in my life. I don't need more because of you."

"I KNOW! WON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME? I LOVE YOU, SEPHIROTH! I JUST...I-I'm sorry...I just, I just never knew how to love you correctly...let me learn...let me love you..." Cloud steps closer.

**Meanwhile**

"Ahh, that feels great..." Axel said, stepping into the hot water. He lathered up his body and hair, humming lightly as he rinses off. He stood in the shower, thinking to himself. 'This all happened so fast...'

**Back to Argueing**

"I'm sorry Cloud. You had your chances. I can't handle being dumped and then picked back up again thinking it'll work this time." Sephiroth said as calmly as he could. Axel could hear yelling and voices from the hallway and turned off the water, grabs a towel.

"The hell?" Axel wandered as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Don't do this, Sephiroth. You love me just as I love you. Don't send me away so easily...please forgive me!" Cloud exclaimed as he threw himself into Sephiroth.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sephiroth shouted, pushing Cloud off of him and into the railing of the stairs. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DUMPED ME! I'M NOT GOING TO SIT AROUND AND WAIT TO BE HURT AGAIN! I'VE MOVED ON!" Axel hears Sephiroth yelling and runs to the door frame, listening and peeking around the corner. Cloud yelped in pain as he hit the banister of the staircase. Cloud breathed heavily and looked up at Sephirothin disbelief.

"It's only been one day! How could you have moved on so quickly? Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Sephiroth shouted. He caught a glimpse of Axel behind the door frame. He pulls him out and wraps his arms around Axel. "Cloud, Axel. Axel, Cloud." Axel's eyes widened at Sephiroth's audacity.

"S-Seph?" Axel questioned as he looks at Cloud, then looks at the floor, feeling awkward.

"WHAT? WHO THE HELL IS THIS WHORE?" Cloud yelled as he grabbed Axel's hair and pulled him away from Sephiroth. "IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY, AND YOU'VE ALREADY REPLACED ME? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Cloud screamed, tugging on Axel's hair.

"Owow! Let go!" Axel exclaimed. Anger starts to build up inside of him.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Sephiroth yelled, sword summoned and right at Cloud's neck. "Let. Him. Go."

"Ngh! No!I fucking hate you!" Cloud summoned his sword and held it to Axel's throat. "Get away or I'll kill him! I swear! I'm not fucking kidding!"

"No don't hurt him! I'll back off." Sephiroth stepped back, tears forming in his eyes as he dispelled his sword. Sephiroth looked at Axel and swore that he could see fire in his eyes. "Please Cloud...let him go."

"Good. I've put up with your macho bullshit long enough. It's nice to see you finally have a weakness." Cloud tugs on Axel's hair, hard. "A bitch."

"THAT'S IT!" Axel's hair erupts in flame, forcing Cloud to release him. "Don't talk to him that way!" Axel slowly became engulfed in fire as he turned to face Cloud. "I'll kill you for hurting him!" He exclaimed as he wraps his hand around Cloud's throat.

"Axel. He's not worth killing. Just get him out of my house, but before that..." Sephiroth walks up to Cloud and slaps him hard across the face. "Don't you ever show your face here again. It's time you moved on as well. You can find someone else with that pretty boy mug of yours anywhere. Now for the last time. Get out of my house." Axel's rage was taking over him.

"NO! He took this too far. He just couldn't leave well enough alone! He's gotta pay for making you cry!" Axel lets the fire crawl up his arm toward Cloud.

"I'm...s-sorry..." Cloud said choking and struggling in Axel's grip. "P-Please..."

"Axel..." Sephiroth placed his hand on Axel's shoulder, not caring that he was getting burned. " I don't want you to be a killer too. Please...I don't want you to bear the weight of taking life."

"GAH! Fine!" Axel launched a fireball and smashes the two story window. "Get out..." Axel threw Cloud out of the smashed window. Sephiroth's eyes widened at the sight. Cloud yelled and landed outside, hard. "Ghh! Fucking bitch..." Cloud mumbled.

"Well now I have to fix the window." Sephiroth looks over at Axel. "Are you okay? He didn't cut you earlier did he?" Axel panted heavily as the fire dissipates.

"Yeah, a little, but the fire cauterized it..." Axel dropped to his knees. "Ugh, that takes a lot out of me."

**Outside**

"Fuck that bastard...I don't need him. Forgetting me that easily..." Cloud stood up, brushing himself off. He opened the gate and walked away limping slightly from the fall.

**Inside**

"Here let me help you back into the bedroom." Sephiroth looked down at Axel and realized that at some point he had lost his towel. He smirked and held out his burnt hand for Axel, forgetting that it was burned.

"Oh my god, Seph! Your hand!" Axel stood up quickly, regretting it. "Oh god, that really raised my body temperature too much..." Axel fell back down and panted harder. "I need...to lower...my body...temp..." Sephiroth picks up Axel and wraps his towel around him. His wing appears and Sephiroth flies out the smashed window toward the river. Axel's vision started getting blurry.

"S-Seph...I think I over did it..." Axel panted, letting his head loll back. "Haven't...gone...into rage mode...for a long...while..." His chest heaves.

"Just hang in there love." Sephiroth flew faster. "We're almost there." Axel if fighting to stay conscious.

"So...hot..." Axel groaned, sweating like crazy. They finally get to the river and Sephiroth lands in the wake, walking into the cold morning water up to his waist before submerging Axel into the water. Axel gasps loudly as the cold water hits his hot skin, which is releasing steam into the air. He closes his eyes tightly, concentrating on not fainting from the sudden change in temperature. Sephiroth is trembling and crying cause he doesn't know if this is going to work or not.

"Axel...please be...alright! I don't...want to...lose you too! Please...hang in there!" Sephiroth sobbed between words. Axel opens his eyes and reaches up to wipe the tears from Sephiroth's eyes.

"You're so smart, Sephy..." Axel groaned as he tried to sit up, "ehh...not yet." Axel lays back in Sephiroth's arms, breathing heavily. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be fine..." Sephiroth smiled and hold Axel to his chest, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm so glad."

"Yeah, I may be a fire lord, but I still have limits to how hot my internal temp can be." Axel reaches up to wipe his face of water and sweat. "I already have a higher than normal body temp, but my anger causes my blood to actually boil, bringing my temp to dangerous levels." Axel chuckles weakly. "Why do you think I'm so cool-headed all the time?" Axel asked as he rests his head against Sephiroth.

"I don't know. You sure didn't have a cool head earlier." Sephiroth said as he sat on the river bank. "It looks like we both need a shower." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Heh...yeah..." Axel suddenly realizes, "ya know, I'm surprised you could hold me that long..."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you not see the steam?" Axel sits up and stares. "God, I didn't even think about it til now!" Axel grabs Sephiroth's arms to look, and sure enough, blistering welts were starting to appear. "Oh, Sephy! I'm sorry!"

"What?" Sephiroth asked as he looks at his arms and his burnt hand. "Oh...It's okay Axel. These are my love marks. I'm fine. I'm more worried about you being alright over a few blemishes." Sephiroth hugged Axel tightly.

"But I don't want you to be in pain because of my carelessness. I let myself go to far, and now we're both hurting because of it..." Axel said as he held onto Sephiroth. Sephiroth gets up with Axel in his arms.

"I love you and no matter how much pain you inflict on me physically, I will still love you." Sephiroth said as he started to fly toward home. "Let's hurry and get home so you can 'doctor' me." Axel chuckled, thinking bad thoughts.

"I love you too, Sephiroth. And I don't plan on hurting you." Sephiroth smiles and flies faster and into the mansion through the smashed window, walks into the bedroom and sets Axel on the bed before getting the first aid kit out of the bathroom. Axel yawned as he watches Sephiroth. "God, it's only 11am, and look how much shit happened already..." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Yeah." Sephiroth hands Axel the first aid kit. "Alright 'doctor', make me better." Sephiroth smirked then makes a cute pouty face. Axel is baffled by Sephiroth's cute look.

"So adorable!" Axel exclaimed, glomping Sephiroth lightly. "Okay..." Axel takes the kit, getting out some burn relief gel and rubs it on Sephiroth's wounds. "God this is insanely cold on my hands..."

"Well I wonder why my fire bug." Sephiroth chuckled and moans softly as the gel soothes his skin.

"Heh, heh...ooh...what was that for?" Axel questioned as he massages in the gel.

"What was what for?" Sephiroth asked, still moaning.

"You moaning." Axel lightly caresses Sephiroth's skin for no reason. "Ya know...I can't bandage you til we clean up first..."

"Then lets get in the shower...together." Sephiroth grabs Axel's hand and kisses the back of it. Axel smiled widely, blushing again.

"Okay..." Sephiroth stood up, still holding Axel's hand and takes him into the bathroom. He lets go of Axel's hand, turns on the water, and walks back over to Axel, making him back into the sink where he puts his hands on either side of Axel, staring into his beautiful green eyes before kissing him passionately. Axel's still staring at Sephiroth because of how passionate the kiss is , but is soon swept away by it and he closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth deepens the kiss and wraps his arms around Axel. Axel licks Sephiroth's lip, begging to enter, leaning into Sephiroth body, trying to get as close to Sephiroth as possible. Sephiroth opens his mouth to grant Axel access to his mouth and holds him flush to his body. Axel greedily takes in the taste of Sephiroth's mouth, his groin starting to grow hot. Sephiroth is enjoying the feeling of Axel's tongue swimming around in his mouth and can feel Axel's body starting to respond. Axel breaks away, panting. "Seph...the water is still running..."

"Oh..." Sephiroth goes to check the water. "It's hot enough now." Sephiroth said, holding out his hand to Axel. Axel takes his hand, removes his towel, looking up at Sephiroth.

"Seph, boxers..." Sephiroth removes his boxers , steps into the shower, pulling Axel in with him. "Heh, second shower today..." Axel chuckled, letting the water run over him. Axel sighed at the feeling. "That's perfect...the river was a bit too cold..." Sephiroth chuckled and wrapped his arms around Axel.

"Your body is getting warm again." Axel smiles at Sephiroth's words.

"Yep. I feel a million times better now...but how are your burns? Doesn't the water hurt?"

"A little, but I'll live." Sephiroth said before kissing Axel deeply.

"Mm..." Axel breaks the kiss, "but I don't want to have caused you pain at all!" Axel lightly kisses Sephiroth's arms and chest.

"Your kisses make them feel better." Sephiroth moaned.

"I'm glad." Axel kisses Sephiroth's hand all over, going back over the other burns. "I want my Sephy to be healed."

"You keep it up and you're going to have another problem to fix." Sephiroth moaned again. Axel smirks.

"Heheh, I don't know what you're talking about..." Axel said, running his fingers through Sephiroth's hair.

"Oh you don't do you?" Sephiroth asked as he grinds their members against each other. Axel gives a low moan.

"N-No fair..."

"What do you mean 'No fair'?" Sephiroth asked as he grinds against Axel again. Axel moans louder.

"I didn't expect it..."

"Expect what? You know how easily I get turned on by you." Sephiroth wraps his hand around both of their members and strokes them slowly.

"Nyah!" Axel blushes. "S-Seph..." Axel subconsciously presses his groin towards Sephiroth's.

"Mmm, I love it, hah, when you call my name like that." Sephiroth smirked. Axel's member grew harder as he wraps his arms around Sephiroth's neck, whispering breathly into his ear.

"Sephiroth..."

"Axel..." Sephiroth panted, moaning softly. Axel's breathing raggedly and he is moaning softly. Sephiroth whispers hotly in Axel's ear. "Will you take me again, hah, Axel? I want you to make me scream your name again. Over and over. Or would you rather me take you?"

"Heh...didn't thing you would like it so much..." Axel groaned as his erection becomes painful.

"When I finally take you, you will know why I love it so much." Sephiroth kisses Axel deeply. Axel kisses him back. Sephiroth wraps his arms around Axel.

"Okay..." Axel takes a hold of Sephiroth's member, nipping at his neck.

"Mmm...Axel...I want...you." Axel bites Sephiroth's ear.

"You have me." Axel said playing with Sephiroth's tip and squeezes Sephiroth's ass with his free hand.

"Ngah!" Sephiroth leans his head back, moaning loudly.

"I love that sound you make..." Axel presses his finger slightly against Sephiroth's hole, kissing the skin under his ear.

"Ahh...Axel!" Sephiroth moaned as he leaned his lower body against Axel.

"My name takes on a new meaning when you scream it in lust..." Axel smirked as he licks Sephiroth's ear, then inserts his finger into Sephiroth's ass.

"Ahhah..." Sephiroth moaned loudly, his hair sticking to his skin.

"Oh, good...you've learned to relax it faster..." Axel inserts a second finger. Sephiroth moans loudly and starts pushing down on Axel's fingers.

"Hah, m-more..." Sephiroth begged. Axel's panting and is extremely turned on by Sephiroth's moaning.

"Patience, love." Axel strokes faster as he stretches him out with his fingers before inserting a third finger.

"Ahh...Axel!" Sephiroth screamed loudly when Axel inserted the third finger. Axel's member is throbbing.

"Ngh, I can't wait any longer..." Axel turns Sephiroth around, bending him over, and inserts his cock into Sephiroth's ass in one swift movement. "Ghh!"

"Ngah! Axel!" Sephiroth throws his head back and he supports himself against the shower wall. Axel clutches his arms around Sephiroth's waist, thrusting slowly.

"S-Seph...I love the feel of you..." Axel panted.

"Ahh, hah, I love the feel of you too." Sephiroth moaned as leaned over more. The water keeps running over them as Axel begins thrusting faster.

"Mmm, Sephiroth...say my name...I love it when you say it in that sexy, erotic, voice of yours..."

"Axel! Har-Harder! Fuck me harder! Axel!" Sephiroth screamed in pleasure. Axel was shocked at Sephiroth's outburst, but gets turned on even more, and complies with Sephiroth's request. He takes a hold of Sephiroth's member again. Sephiroth moans Axel's name over and over again. Axel rams into Sephiroth's ass furiously, quickly finding his sweet spot.

"Ngh! Seph...hah, you're driving me crazy with your sounds and screams..." Axel groaned as he pumps Sephiroth's member faster, clutching at his hip with his other hand tightly. Sephiroth screams some more, meeting Axel's thrusts. Sephiroth moans louder as he feels Axel reaching deeper.

"F-Faster, Har-Harder, Axel!"

"G-God!" Axel exclaimed as he pounds into Sephiroth with all his might, feeling his body getting close to release. "Sephiroth!" Axel jerks Sephiroth off at the same pace.

"Ahhh! I'm so close!"

"Me...t-too." Axel places a hand on the wall as well to steady himself as he brings them to the edge.

"Axel! I'm cumming!" Sephiroth screams as he releases over Axel's hand and the shower wall.

"Gyah!" Axel releases his seed into Sephiroth's ass, clutching his sides, Sephiroth tries to hold himself up as he recovers from his orgasm. Axel groans slightly as he pulls out and collapses against Sephiroth's back. "God, that's fantastic..."

"Heh, when are you finally, hah, going to let me have you?" Axel steps away from Sephiroth and places his back against the opposite shower wall, looking at the floor.

"I...I don't know...I think...I'm just afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" Sephiroth asked. Axel turns away from Sephiroth.

"I don't know...maybe I'm afraid I'll like it too much..maybe I'm still afraid of being hurt..." Sephiroth comes up and holds Axel.

"I don't think I could ever hurt you Axel. And it is a little addictive." Sephiroth chuckled slightly and looks at Axel.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Axel looks up at Sephiroth with tears in his eyes. "Seph, I need to let you know...I have a very addictive personality. That's why I avoid cigarettes and alcohol. I've already recovered from being an alcoholic, and that was really difficult. If I like something, I become obsessed with it and I can't get enough of it. I'll do anything to get it...I'm already a sex addict...and I'm afraid I'll get pulled in deeper if I'm the taker..." Axel cries harder. Sephiroth holds Axel in his arms tighter.

"I could never hurt you or leave you. I'm attached to you like glue. I love you so much I can't stand it. I'm a sex addict too so I know where you're coming from." Axel looks up again.

"Really? I-I guess that makes me feel better..." Axel hugs Sephiroth back. "I love you too, Sephiroth...so much..." Sephiroth turns off the water and grabs a nearby towel, wrapping it around Axel. He smiles slightly. "Thanks. I'm sorry I keep bringing up sad things after our good moments..." Axel buries his face into Sephiroth's chest.

"It's okay. You're hurting and I want to help you forget the ones who used, hurt, and abandoned you." Sephiroth kisses the top of Axel's head. Axel cries into Sephiroth's chest a bit.

"You're so good to me Seph." Axel clutches to Sephiroth's sides.

"The truth is we're one in the same. I was used, hurt, and abandoned too. I hate to see those who were treated the same. It makes me want to kill the one who caused them pain cause I know all to well the pain you're feeling and it's unbearable. That's why I will do whatever I can to help your pain go away." Sephiroth hugs Axel tightly. "I love you so much, Axel."

"Oh, Sephiroth!" I'm so glad I found you yesterday!" Axel clutches Sephiroth tightly. Out of nowhere Axel's stomach growls loudly, echoing through the bathroom. Sephiroth couldn't help but to bust out laughing as Axel's stomach growls.

"I'm glad, heheh, you found me too. Let's go fix you something to eat before your stomach tries to eat itself." Sephiroth chuckles. Sweat drops down the side of Axel's face.

"Yes, let's..." Axel kisses Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth steps out of the shower, puts on his bathrobe, and picks Axel up bridal style before heading towards the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

**OMG! I finally got this stupid thing updated! -dies on the desk- urgh graduation is only 2 weeks away, animazement is only 4 days away and I still have to finish fixing my Sephiroth wing. -hits head on desk repeatedly- I can't wait til I graduate cause then I will have more time to type up the rest of the chapters that I have rewritten. -sighs-**

**Sephiroth: Well maybe if you weren't so lazy...**

**Me: Well maybe if I had a computer over the week instead of on the weekends...**

**Sephiroth: Touche...**

**Vincent: -throws a brick at Sephiroth- Leave Jiriku-san alone you big bully!**

**Sephiroth: -death glares at Vincent-**

**Vincent: -eyes grow wide as he runs as fast as he can the opposite way-**

**Sephiroth: -smirks- I always win.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- I swear...Anyway please review and let me know what you think! I need feedback...it fuels me energy gauge.  
**


	4. Almost Normal Random Crap

**Me: Well I'm officially graduated and out of high school! xD**

**Sephiroth: Congrats..**

**Me: Thank you..Well that gives me plenty of time to get these chapters up. xD Now withot further adue...**

**

* * *

**

**Where we left off**

"You're so good to me Seph." Axel clutches to Sephiroth's sides.

"The truth is we're one in the same. I was used, hurt, and abandoned too. I hate to see those who were treated the same. It makes me want to kill the one who caused them pain cause I know all to well the pain you're feeling and it's unbearable. That's why I will do whatever I can to help your pain go away." Sephiroth hugs Axel tightly. "I love you so much, Axel."

"Oh, Sephiroth!" I'm so glad I found you yesterday!" Axel clutches Sephiroth tightly. Out of nowhere Axel's stomach growls loudly, echoing through the bathroom. Sephiroth couldn't help but to bust out laughing as Axel's stomach growls.

"I'm glad, heheh, you found me too. Let's go fix you something to eat before your stomach tries to eat itself." Sephiroth chuckles. Sweat drops down the side of Axel's face.

"Yes, let's..." Axel kisses Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth steps out of the shower, puts on his bathrobe, and picks Axel up bridal style before heading towards the kitchen downstairs.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**"Almost Normal Random Crap"**

Axel gets flustered. "Do you like carrying me this way or something?" Axel asked, his arms wrapped around Sephiroth's neck and shoulders cutely.

"Yes I do." Sephiroth holds Axel closer to his chest. "Remember you're my little phoenix feather." Sephiroth smirked. Axel's face flushes.

"Gah! You say the most embarrassing things sometimes!" Axel pouts in Sephiroth's arms.

"But you never ask me to stop." Sephiroth chuckled. Axel looks away to hide his smile. He couldn't think of a comeback, so Axel pokes Sephiroth in the chest instead. Sephiroth pokes him back as he walks into the kitchen and sets Axel on the counter. Axel chuckles and sits there with his hands on the counter, watching his lover.

"You're really very handsome, Seph..."

"Heheh, Now whose the one saying embarrassing things?"

"What? It's the truth!" Axel smirked, seeing an opportunity. "Well, at least I didn't say anything, like, you're really erotically sexy when you scream my name while I'm fucking you..." Sephiroth nearly tripped over himself at what Axel said and thinks of a good comeback.

"I can only imagine what you would look like when I get to fuck you." Sephiroth smirked, hoping he hit a nerve.

"Gah!" Axel's face is beet red. "You...you cheated!" Axel exclaimed, looking angrily and pouty around the room. Sephiroth walks over to Axel and ruffles his hair.

"I love you. Now tell me what you would like to eat." Axel sullks because Sephiroth easily 1-up'd him.

"I don't know what I want..."

"Well you already had me." Sephiroth chuckled. "How about a sandwich? It is around lunch time." Axel kept pouting.

"That sound good...as long as you have bacon...and ranch...and pickles...and tomatoes...and jalapenos..." Axel keeps rambling off toppings.

"Maybe I should make you a pizza instead." Sephiroth chuckled again.

"But that takes longer..." Axel's acting like a spoiled child, with his arms crossed and lower lip poked. Sephiroth pokes his forehead with two fingers.

"Then tell me what you want that's easy to make instead of making me guess or add a bunch of stuff to it." Sephiroth smiles and ruffles Axel's hair again.

"I want whatever you're having then..." Axel leaned over and licks Sephiroth's nose. Sephiroth wriggled his nose and rubs it.

"Well I'm going to eat a PB & J." Sephiroth turns around and his wing knocks over some plastic cups that were sitting on the counter. "Dang it! I forgot my wing was still out." Sephiroth's wing vanishes in a flurry of black feathers which disappear as soon as they touch the floor.

"That sounds good." Axel said trying to hide his giggles because of Sephiroth's clumsiness. Sephiroth notices Axel struggling not to laugh.

"Oh shut up. I'm sure your clumsy at times too." Axel sticks his tongue out at Sephiroth.

"Maybe..." Axel hopped off the counter to stand behind Sephiroth and wraps his arms around his waist.

"And what are you up to?"

"I'm hugging you, cause I love you..." Axel nuzzles into the middle of his angel's back. Sephiroth sighs contently.

"Just be careful where you nuzzle and how hard you press into my back, cause I don't know if you knew, but there's a place on everyones back that with enough pressure applied to that spot, it will turn a person on." Axel looked up at the back of Sephiroth's head.

"Wow...you know lots of random crap...me too! A twinkie will explode in the microwave after 45 seconds!" Axel giggles madly, thinking about it, nuzzling into Sephiroth's back again. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Did you know your ears and nose never stop growing...or that from your wrist to your elbow is the length of your foot." Sephiroth states matter-of-factly. Axel looks at his wrist and elbow, then to his foot.

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'm serious. It's true." Sephiroth finished collecting the bread, jelly, and peanut butter and started making Axel's and his sandwichs. Meanwhile Axel reaches up his foot to his arm, and falls over.

"Ow!" Sephiroth stops what he was doing.

"You idiot! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Axel starts busting out laughing. He turns red because he's laughing so hard. "What's so funny?" Sephiroth glares at Axel. Axel keeps laughing, gasping.

"I don't, hah! Know!" Sephiroth shakes his head, sighs, and gets up.

"What am I going to do with you?" Axel's rolling around on the floor.

"It hurts to laugh!" Axel shouted, holding his stomach. Sephiroth shakes his head again.

"You're having a laughing fit for no reason."

"I, hee, know!" Axel said as he grabs Sephiroth's ankle and noms it.

"What are you? An ankle biter?" Sephiroth asked, trying to get free. "You're making it difficult for me to fix our food."

"Nope." Axel stated, snaking his hands up his legs, underneath his robe to tickle him. Sephiroth shivers at the tingling sensation.

"You're going to make me horny again dammit!" Sephiroth's knees are starting to get weak. Axel chuckled and sticks his head underneath Sephiroth's robe and licks the back of Sephiroth's knee. "Ngah! Would you knock it off you wild animal!" Sephiroth shouted, trying not to laugh.

"No." Axel nips at Sephiroth's legs.

"Do you want me to get horny again?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Heh." Axel runs his fingers up Sephiroth's inner thighs. Sephiroth shivers again.

"That's it!" Sephiroth turns around, picks Axel up and kisses him deeply.

"Mm!" Axel wraps his arms around Sephiroth cause this is what he was waiting for. Sephiroth picks Axel up completely, sets him on the counter, and puts his hand on Axel's thigh under his towel. Axel gasped in surprise as Sephiroth picks him up.

"Sephy..." Axel moaned as he goes back to kissing him Sephiroth. Sephiroth leans Axel back and lets his hand travel up his leg further. "Mmn!" Axel turns crimson and entwines his fingers into Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth's hand reaches it's destination and wraps firmly around Axel's member, stroking him slowly. "Nyah!" Axel clutches at Sephiroth's shoulders.

"I warned you." Sephiroth strokes Axel's member a little faster and kisses him passionatly.

"I, hah, didn't think, you were, ah! Being serious! Mm!" Axel panted, breathing hotly in Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth's other hand reaches up to play with Axel's nipples.

"I think I know what I want to eat now."

"Gah..." Axel throws his head back, looking at Sephiroth with his eyes half-lidded. "W-What?"

"You." Sephiroth whispered as he opens up Axel's towel, leans down, and licks the tip of his member.

"Nyah-ah!" Axel clutches at Sephiroth's hair, maintaining his balance by gripping the edge with his other hand.

"Oh? You like that don't you?" Sephiroth asked as he licks up the whole length.

"Nn, yes...S-Sephi...roth!" Axel panted. Sephiroth smirks and sucks on the tip of Axel's member while his hands play with Axel's nipples. "Gyah..." Axel bites his knuckle. "S-Seph...it feels...so good!" Sephiroth smirks again and takes Axel fully into his mouth. Axel moans loudly and grips the counter lightly. Sephiroth puts his fingers to Axel's mouth and lightly traces Axel's lips. "Nyah..." Axel sucks on Sephiroth's fingers greedily. Sephiroth moans as he feels Axel sucking on his fingers and the feeling of Axel's tongue running over them. Axel moans louder as Sephiroth moans on his cock. Sephiroth pulls his fingers out of Axel's mouth and runs them along his chest, leaving a trail of his saliva down to the edge of the towel. He leans up to capture Axel's lips in a chaste kiss and places a finger at Axel's entrance, breaks the kiss and looks into Axel's eyes.

"Can I try? If you want me to stop I will." Sephiroth reaches up with his free hand to touch Axel's face. Axel hesitates for a moment then nods.

"I...I think I'm ready..." Axel said, fairly relaxed already.

"Okay. Let me know if you want me to stop." Sephiroth kisses Axel again before pushing the first finger in.

"Mmn!" Axel holds Sephiroth tightly, trying to relax again.

"You're so tight." Sephiroth moves his finger around slowly trying to get Axel used to it.

"Nn...S-Seph..." Axel groaned, his face red, and his breathing ragid.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"N-No...it feels good..." Axel panted, grabbing Sephiroth's hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Sephiroth took this opportunity to insert a second finger.

"Mmf!" Axel bites Sephiroth's lip. Sephiroth hisses at the pain but endures it for Axel. "I'm sorry, baby!" Axel said licking Sephiroth's wound and kisses Axel more deeply.

"It's fine." Sephiroth kisses Axel back just as deeply. Axel breaks the kiss, panting heavily.

"Hah, move them..." Axel begged. Sephiroth smirks and starts moving them in and out of Axel slowly, scissoring them apart, stretching Axel. "Ghh! Nh-ah!" Axel cried, pushing toward Sephiroth's fingers. Sephiroth takes Axel's movements as a sign that he's ready for a third finger and pushes it in slowly. "SEPH!" Axel yells and moans at the same time.

"I'm sorry! Was that too much for you?" Sephiroth stopped moving his fingers.

"Gah, no...it just shocked me...keep going..." Axel moaned, kissing Sephiroth again.

"Okay...if you're sure." Sephiroth starts moving his fingers in and out of Axel again.

"Don't be so...hah, worried..." Axel wraps his arms around Sephiroth's neck, sweating.

"I can't help it. I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for." Unfortunatly Axel is too horny to care.

"Just...hah, kiss me..." Sephiroth compleys to Axel's demand and kisses him passionately. Axel moans into the kiss as he starts touching himself. Sephiroth removes his fingers and places his member at Axel's entrance.

"I need to know if you're truly ready for this. I don't want to do this if you're not ready." Axel's torn between two sides, horny side starts to nod yes, but his other side starts to shake head no and he starts crying because he's conflicted. Sephiroth sighs and steps away. "Your eyes have fear in them. I can't bring myself to go any further than this." Sephiroth holds Axel in a tight embrace. "I love you, Axel." Sephiroth smiled, fixed his robes, and leans down to Axel's groin again. "I'll just do this for now." Sephiroth takes Axel's member in his mouth again and sucks softly. Axel looks down, moaning softly, thinking about how easily Sephiroth accepted his scared feelings, still crying.

"You don't mind...? You're not angry...?" Sephiroth looks up at Axel.

"How can I? I love you. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to be ready." Sephiroth said, going back to sucking Axel softly.

"Nn...th-thank you, Sephy..." Axel bends upward to kiss the top of Sephiroth's head. "I love you..." Sephiroth smiled as unseen tears fell from Axel's eyes. Axel's eyes fluttered closed as he lost himself in the pleasure Sephiroth was giving him. "Hah...Sephy...you're too...g-good to...me..."

"It's because I love you." Sephiroth started sucking harder and bobbing his head.

"Ngh!" Axel quickly gets back to the point he was at before a few moments ago. "Gh, Seph...I'm getting c-close...mmn..." Sephiroth sucks harder and faster. "NYAH!" Axel grips onto Sephiroth's hair, finally cumming into his mouth. Sephiroth swallows what Axel gives him, stands up, and kisses Axel deeply. Axel can taste himself on Sephiroth's lips, but Sephiroth's overpowers it, and he cherished it. Sephiroth leans his body against Axel's, his cock still hard and throbbing against his leg. Axel, still panting, hops off the counter, kissing down Sephiroth's chest and abdomen. "My turn...to make you happy...Seph..."

"Axel..." Sephiroth smiled and leans against the counter behind him. Axel kisses and licks around Sephiroth's groin, sucking lightly at the base of Sephiroth's member. "Nyah! Axel..." Sephiroth runs his fingers through Axel's red spikes. Axel licks up Sephiroth's member, swirling his tongue around the tip, sucking on it. Sephiroth moans and leans his head back against the wall. Axel sucks more strongly on the tip, slowly sucking more and more of Sephiroth's length. "Ahh...Axel so...so good..." Sephiroth grips the edge of the counter. Axel sucks down his entire member quickly, then back up slowly. "Ahh! Axel! M-More...please!" Axel sucks harder, bobbing up and down quickly, then slowly, then quickly again. "Ahhh! I'm close...Axel...hah..." Axel pumps with his hand at the same pace that he's sucking. "Ahh, Axel!" Sephiroth cums in Axel's mouth and grips the counter tighter. Axel swallows quickly, savoring the taste, licking away and excess. Sephiroth's panting heavily. "We have no restrant for our desires that we have for each other." Sephiroth chuckled. Axel stood up and kissed Sephiroth.

"We really don't..."

"Are you even still hungry?" Axel thought about it.

"...I think I'm hungrier, actually..."

"Then let me fix us our sandwiches without interuptions." Sweat drops down Axel's face.

"...eheh..." Axel scratches his head, "...couldn't help it..." Sephiroth smirks and gets off the counter.

"Try to hold yourself back this time cause I'm hungry too." Axel sticks his tongue out at Sephiroth, hops up onto the counter again, swinging his legs.

"You're so childish." Sephiroth chuckled. Axel flips him off.

"So what if I am?" Axel questioned. Sephiroth was shocked by his actions.

"Well, well, well. It looks like I'm going to have to do something about that attitude of yours later." Sephiroth smirked. Axel rolled his eyes and hoops off the counter.

"Uh-huh." He opens he fridge, finds a jar of pickles, and proceeds to eat one. Sephiroth stares at Axel strangly and continues to make their PB & J's. "What?" Axel closed the fridge and conjures a fireball in the air infront of him, shaping it into different things.

"If you make the sprinklers come on, you're going to dry the mansion by yourself." Axel sticks his tongue out again.

"It's not hot, and there's no smoke."

"I'm just saying it so you remember."

"Yeah, Yeah...done yet?" Axel said, peeking over Sephiroth's shoulder. Sephiroth turns around and hands Axel his sandwich.

"Here."

"Yay!" Axel takes it and plants a big, juicy kiss on Sephiroth's lips. "Thanks, Sephy." Sephiroth was taken back by Axel's kiss.

"Uh...you're welcome." Sephiroth said, going back to making his sandwich as Axel giggles and gobbles down his sandwich. Sephiroth finishes making his sandwich ad turns around to see Axel's sandwich gone. "D-Did you even taste your food?" Axel stops in the middle of licking his fingers, tongue sticking out.

"Yep." Axel said nodding his head.

"You animal." Sephiroth takes a bite out of his sandwich.

"Heheh. Wouldn't you know it?" Axel said coming up behind Sephiroth and licks his ear.

"Ah! WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND LET ME EAT! YOU HORNY DEVIL!"

"Tehe." Axel leans back against the counter, smirking at him.

"What now?" Sephiroth asked as he takes another bite.

"Nothing. Just thinking how sexy you look when you're cumming..." Axel winked. Sephiroth nearly chokes on his food.

"I swear you have no restraint." Axel makes a sarcastic thinking face.

"Hmm...nope. That a problem?"

"I guess not." Sephiroth mumbled, taking another bite.

"You're taking forever with that..." Axel sighed.

"Well I like to enjoy my food, not scarf it down like you did." Sephiroth takes another bite.

"I can tell. You seem to like what I've given you, just as I've enjoyed plenty of the 'food' you're given me." Axel smirked. Sephiroth glares at him.

"Do you want me to rape you?" Sephiroth takes two more bites.

"You wouldn't. You said you like to enjoy your food, not scarf it down." Axel laughed.

"Don't tempt me then." Sephiroth motions to Axel's towel that fell open. Axel laughs harder.

"Oops." Axel covers himself up again. "I'll be right back." Axel portals up to the room, slips into his pants, and portals back. "There we go..." Sephiroth was finished with his sandwich wen Axel got back. "Finally." Axel wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth wraps his arms around Axel.

"You're so small and cute." Axel sticks his tongue out.

"Huh-uh...I'm lightweight and compact."

"That's right y little phoenix feather." Axel chuckles.

"So...what do we do?" Axel asked before kissing Sephiroth.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Sephiroth stares at Axel seductively. Axel glares.

"I asked you first. Movie?"

"A movie sounds good. You can pick the movie."

"Uhh...'Moulin Rouge'!" Axel smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Sephiroth picks Axel up and carries him back upstairs and into the bedroom. "We can watch it in here and cuddle on the bed." Axel wraps his arms around Sephiroth's neck and kisses him. Sephiroth sets Axel down and watches as he climbs on the bed and crawls underneath the covers. "God you're so cute." Sephiroth chuckled and pulls the DVD out of the drawer under the TV. Axel hums under the covers.

"Ah...it's so warm under here..." Sephiroth puts in the movie, removes his robe, and puts on a pair of boxers.

"Do you want anything before I crawl in too?" Axel pokes his head out.

"Well, I could go for a kiss, or two, or three..." Sephiroth raises an eyebrow.

"I think I can manage that." Sephiroth smiled and crawls in beside Axel and kisses him. Axel kisses back.

"...warm..." Axel cuddles further into Sephiroth. Sephiroth grabs the remote and turns on the TV with it already playing the menu for the movie. Axel snuggles into Sephiroth. "Movie, movie, movie..."

"Someone's hyper." Sephiroth presses play on the movie. Axel curls up in between Sephiroth's legs, layingwith his back to Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth wraps his arms around Axel and inhales his scent.

"Mm...Sephy...you're making me all warm and toasty..." Axel settles in to watch the movie.

"Really? You're making me feel the same way." Sephiroth kisses the top of Axel's head.

"Well, that's to be expected." Axel said pulling the covers up closer. The movie is now at the part where Satine is singing 'Sparkling Diamonds'. Sephiroth starts humming to the song and hold s Axel as close to his body as he can get him. Axel is almost purring because he's so comfortable. "This part makes me sad..."

"Why does this part make you sad?" Sephiroth asked as he starts playing with one of Axel's spikes. Axel chuckles cause it tickles.

"Cause she's dying this early in the movie."

"Oh. I hate it that she's dying." Sephiroth traces an invisible pattern on Axel's arm.

"And that swarmy duke guy is a douche." Axel's arm twitches.

"I agree." Sephiroth continues tracing Axel's arm.

"Wow she really wants Christian to jump her bones." Axel laughes at the movie and Sephiroth's tickling.

"Well she is a prostitute." Sephiroth inhales Axel's scent again. "You smell like cinnamon, melted chocolate, and vanilla."

"Mm, mm, tasty. And she's not a prostitute. She's a courtesan." Axel states matter-of-factly.

"That's the same thing." Sephiroth wraps his arm around Axel's waist.

"Yeah...but she's a fancy one." Axel then sings along to the movie. "So exciting, the audience will stomp and cheer, so exciting, they'll talk about it for fifty years." Sephiroth rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Spectacular, Spectacular, No words of the venacular, Can describe this great event, You'll be dumb with wonderment!" Axel laughs and sings with Sephiroth, bouncing to the tune. "Oh, please don't bounce around." Sephiroth moans a little under his breath.

"Oh! Sorry..." Axel chuckled. "Absynthe is illegal..."

"It is now and has been for...I don't know how long." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I know! But they're drinking it like no tomorrow." Axel rests his head on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"It's not real. It's just something that looks like it." Axel turns around and looks at Sephiroth.

"I know that! I'm talking about the characters!" Axel grumbled. "I'm not that stupid..." Sephiroth rubs his nose against Axel's.

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood you." Sephiroth kisses Axel. Axel wrinkles his nose when Sephiroth rubbed it with his.

"Kay. Heh, heh. The douchy duke is angry..."

"He's an ass that needs to die."

"He looks funny when he gets angry..." Axel laughed.

"He disturbs me."

"Heh, me too." Axel hums to 'Come What May'. "I love this song." Sephiroth smiled and starts singing it to Axel.

"Never knew I could feel like this, It's like I've never seen the sky before." Axel sighs contently.

"Keep singing."

"Want to vanish inside your kiss, Everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything!...seasons may change, Winter to Spring...But I love you until the end of time. Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day." Axel purrs and turns to kiss Sephiroth. Sephiroth kisses him back deeply.

"Oh! I love this version of 'El Tango de Roxanne'!" Axel salsa dances to the best of his ability while sitting. Sephiroth chuckles at Axel's attempts to dance and grabs one of Axel's hands and kisses it. Axel sticks his tongue out at Sephiroth. "I can actually salsa dance, thank you. I'm just sitting down is all." Sephiroth stands up and holds out his hand.

"Show me."

"Fine." Axel gets up and holds Sephiroth's hand, putting one hand on Sephiroth's waist.

"Alright. Let's see if you can dance." Axel smirks at Sephiroth's words with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright." Axel starts out with a basic salsa.

"Impressive. What else can you do?"

"Heh, heh." Axel spins Sephiroth around and dips him, despite their height difference.

"Very impressive. I bet you can't really dazzle me." Sephiroth smirked. Axel spins away from Sephiroth, and then spins back.

"What would you like to see?"

"Give me your best move." Sephiroth kisses Axel's forehead.

"Okay." Axel swiftly dips underneath Sephiroth's legs, coming up behind Sephiroth. Axel whispers in Sephiroth's ear while holding one hand and holding Sephiroth's stomach with the other. "How bout them apples?" Sephiroth's eyes widen.

"You're good. Can you tango?"

"I can do whatever you want me to, baby." Axel chuckles in Sephiroth's ear, turns the dance into a tango.

"How many dances do you know?"

"A lot. Apparently I knew them in a past life, so I still know them now."

"I wonder who you were in your past life."

"Probably really similar." Axel chuckled and keeps dancing. Sephiroth noticed the credits playing.

"We missed the end of the movie."

"Good. The ending always makes me cry."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Sephiroth pulls Axel close to his body and holds him in a loving embrace. "I don't know what what I would have done if you hadn't shown up yesturday and gave me a reason to live." Axel hugs Sephiroth back.

"I love you, Axel. I think it was fate we met."

"I love you too, Sephiroth. And I feel the same way." Axel smiled.

"Come on. Let's go. There's something I want to show you. Get dressed."

* * *

**Me: OMG! Tired!**

**Sephiroth: Well I wonder whose fault that is?  
**

**ME: -glares- Oh shut up you god moder!**

**Sephiroth: -smirks-**

**Me: Anyway...I really hope you're enjoying the story so far. My friend LizzytheMimzy and I have been working on it for a year now. I will tell you that this story is now 11 chapters long and working as hard as I can to get the chapters up. Please give me some feedback. It really gets me motivated. Love you all and I hope to get the next chapter up asap!  
**


	5. Crystal Waters

**Me:Well here's chapter 5. I'm sorry that it's short but it makes it more suspenseful. lol I hope you enjoy.**

**Sephiroth: I know I will.**

**Axel: When do you not?**

**Sephiroth: -glare-**

**Axel: -gulps-  
**

**

* * *

Where we left off  
**

"I love you, Axel. I think it was fate we met."

"I love you too, Sephiroth. And I feel the same way." Axel smiled.

"Come on. Let's go. There's something I want to show you. Get dressed."

* * *

**"Crystal Waters"**

Axel tilts his head to the side in mild confusion. "Okay..." Axel throws his coat on, zipping it. Sephiroth puts his pants and coat on and his wing comes out.

"Come on." Sephiroth holds out his hand. Axel glares.

"Show off." Axel takes Sephiroth's hand anyway.

"What do you mean 'show off'?" Sephiroth asks as he picks Axel up bridal style. Axel makes his jealousy face.

"Always poking that wing out to whisk me away erotically..." Axel shows fake anger.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy having your own exotic angel." Axel blushes and then sulks.

"Yeah, whatever, sure..."

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down you know what you gotta do?" Axel twitches.

"You are not."

"Not what exactly?" Sephiroth asks with a sad face.

"Do not sing that." Axel pokes Sephiroth's face.

"Okay..." Sephiroth walks out into the hall and takes off, out the still broken window. "I really need to get that fixed." Sephiroth said with a still sad face. Axel kisses Sephiroth.

"No sad faces. And yeah, you do." Axel chuckled. Sephiroth smiles.

"Thanks. Look down. The view is beautiful." Axel looks and is amazed at the landscape rushing beneath them.

"It is..."

"Now you know why I like flying so much." Sephiroth smiled again. Axel kisses Sephiroth.

"Yeah, but sometimes that brief darkness is a small comfort."

"You're all the comfort I need." Sephiroth holds Axel tighter to him and starts flying faster. Axel wraps his arms more tightly around Sephiroth's neck, snuggling into it. "We're almost there." Sephiroth inhales Axel's scents which now smells like salt water, sunshine, and earth. Axel watches as the clouds pass over them. They start coming to an oasis where a large waterfall is rushing over rocks into a medium sized pond surrounded by trees, flowers, and lush green grass. "We're here." Axel's eyes open wide, his jaw drops.

"S-Sephy?"

"This is my favorite place to come to when I need to be alone or just to think. I haven't even brought Cloud here. You're the first to see my haven." Axel's still in shock, he can't think of anything to say so he just kisses Sephiroth instead. Sephiroth lands on the ground and sets Axel down. Axel kisses him again. Sephiroth returns the kiss and pulls out their swimming trunks that he ninja grabbed when Axel wasn't paying attention. "Want to join me? The water's great?"

"Sneaky...sure." Axel kisses Sephiroth again. Sephiroth smiles into the kiss and hands Axel his trunks.

"You can put your clothes on that rock there." Sephiroth points to a big rock about five feet away from the water. Axel grabs his trunks and walks towards the water, looking back at Sephiroth, seductively zipping down his coat at the same time. Sephiroth watches Axel closely as he unzips his coat. Axel strips down, slipping into his trunks just as quickly.

"Hmm..." Axel climbs a tree and scrambles onto a branch hanging over the water. Sephiroth raises an eyebrow at Axel's display, curious as to what he'll do next. Axel hangs upside down by his legs, letting his hands brush against the water, "Come on, Seph." Sephiroth smirks and starts undressing. He gets down to taking off his pants when he hears the branch snapping. Axel's eyes widen. "Eep!" He wraps his arms and legs around the branch. The branch breaks and falls.

"AXEL!" Sephiroth tries to get to him before Axel hits the water but is too late. Axel yelps out with an undignified squawk.

"Ack!" Axel splutters and splashes in the water. Sephiroth chuckles and gets into his trunks and jumps in after Axel. Axel wipes his hair out of his face. "Damn. Not how I planned it." Sephiroth swims under the water where Axel can't see him. Axel spins around, looking into the water. "Sephy?" Sephiroth swims up behind Axel and pulls him under. Axel yells and gurgles underneath the water, turns around to face Sephiroth. Sephiroth smirks and kisses Axel deeply. "Mmn..." Axel breaks the kiss and swims up to take in air. Sephiroth follows Axel up for air and slowly heads towards the waterfall, making seductive glances at Axel. Axel smiles, blushing. "Seph?" Axel feels himself getting slightly hard just by Sephiroth's look, following him subconciously. Sephiroth smiles suductively as he disappears behind the waterfall. Axel swims underneath, coming up infront of the waterfall. "Sephy...where arrree yooouu?" Sephiroth emerges from the dark shadows of the cave behind the waterfall and is in just enough light that makes his eyes look as if they are glowing when he looks at Axel.

"I'm here."

"Heheheh. Hiya." Axel said, walking through the waterfall.

"Hiya back." Sephiroth backs slowly into the darkness. "Find me if you can." Sephiroth chuckles sexifully.

"Dammit, Seph. You're such a tease..." Axel said flicking his thumb into a torch.

"Ahahah. No fire. You have to use your senses. Trust me, it's not that hard." Sephiroth chuckles again.

"Hmf, fine." Axel douses the flame, listening, slowly moving through the water. Sephiroth smiles and sits where he is at and watches Axel search for him.

"You look so sexy when you're looking for something you can't see." Axel glares, following Sephiroth's voice. Sephiroth smirks as Axel heads in his direction but too much to the side. Axel reaches out infront of him.

"Don't make me play dirty, Sephy..." Sephiroth tries not to laugh and give away his position and tosses a rock that he had been saving across from him to make a splash on the other side of the cave. Axel turns toward the sound, but doesn't move. "Trying to trick me? I know that splash was too tiny to be you. You shouldn't throw things. It's bad manners."

"And on that note..." Sephiroth jumps up and grabs Axel in an embrace, making him fall backwards into the water. It's not too deep so Axel's head is still above water and instead of hitting a rock Axel lands on thick, soft moss. "Found me."

"Damn." Axel leans his head back on a mound of moss. "You're a good hider."

"Yeah and you're a good seeker." Sephiroth smiles, leans up, and kisses Axel. Axel kisses back.

"If I was, I would've found you." Axel makes a pitiful pouty face. Sephiroth smiles and kisses Axel passionately before rubbing their groins together.

"You feel what you do to me?" Sephiroth smirks. Axel moaned slightly.

"Sephy...this isn't wise..."

"And why not?" Sephiroth asked, rubbing their members together again, this time with more need. Axel clenches his teeth together to hold a groan in.

"Because...I'm too attracted to you right now, and I don't think I can hold back..."

"When can you hold back?" Sephiroth kisses Axel's neck, licking the water from Axel's skin.

"Mmhm..." Axel's eyes roll back in his head. "Never, with you around..." Sephiroth smirks and finds Axel's pulse and sucks on that spot, biting lightly. Axel yelps out. "Dammit, Seph, you're a tease!"

"Well you're enjoying it aren't you?" Sephiroth bites down hard on Axel's neck, but not enough to draw blood.

"Nyah!" Axel nips at Sephiroth's lip. "And impossible to dissuade!" Sephiroth smirks and kisses down Axel's chest until he reaches the water.

"We need to find shallower water." Axel chuckles at Sephiroth's statement.

"You find it, it's your special place."

"Oh trust me I already know where a good spot is." Sephiroth picks Axel up bridal style and trudges through the shallow water. Axel blushes.

"Of course you do..." Axel kisses Sephiroth's ear. Sephiroth shivers slightly at the touch, finally emerging from the water on to more moss covered rocks. Axel shivers at the transition in temperature. "You know too much..." Axel sticks his tongue out at Sephiroth.

"What do you mean by that?" Sephiroth licks Axel's tongue before kissing him deeply. Axel turns crimson.

"Because you knew a cool dude that had a cool house and just gave it to you, you know all these secrety places, you know how to get me all hot and bothered, you knew how to take care of me when I got overheated, and you're just super smart anyway."

"Well when your parents are scientist you kind of learn a lot and the stuff having to do with you was mostly from paying attention to you." Sephiroth chuckled. Axel sticks his tongue out at Sephiroth again.

"I shouldn't be that easy to read..."

"Well you are for me." Sephiroth kisses Axel's forehead and lays him down on the cool moss. Axel sighs contently.

"Sephy..."

"Axel..." Sephiroth rubs his hand over Axel's lean chest and kisses his chest over where his heart should be. Axel's heart thumps loudly as Sephiroth kisses his chest.

"Your lips are soft..." Sephiroth'e eyes get wide as he smiles.

"You know something else?" Sephiroth looks at Axel and is really excited. Axel's eyes widen, freaked out, but intrigued.

"...huh?"

"I just felt a heartbeat! Axel you have a heart!" Sephiroth places Axel's hand over the heartbeat for him to feel it.

* * *

**Me: Bet you weren't expecting that now were you? lol I don't know if Lizzy meant to include the heartbeat thing but I went with it and made it to where he now in the position he is in now. So what will happen next? Unfortunately you will need to wait til I can get the next chapter up as soon as I can. PLEASE I'm begging you...give me some feedback...**

**Sephiroth: You're so pathetic.**

**Me: Don't make me hurt you.**

**Sephiroth: You can't hurt me.**

**Me: Dammit...Anyway until the next chap. See ya!  
**


	6. Axel does have a heart! Wait what?

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated anything. I have been so busy with college and cleaning house, and just living in general. Anyway I plan on fully updating this story to where I recently left off in my notebook. I am no longer with the person who was helping me write this story so my friend has been trying to help me finish this story. And for those of you who still read this story, there will be a sequel to this story. So if you love this story thus far then I hope you will enjoy the sequel. Anyone enough of my ramblings. On to the next chapter!**

**WARNING! FOUL LANGUAGE, SMEX, Amongst other things. **

* * *

**Where we left of**

"Axel..." Sephiroth rubs his hand over Axel's lean chest and kisses his chest over where his heart should be. Axel's heart thumps loudly as Sephiroth kisses his chest.

"Your lips are soft..." Sephiroth's eyes get wide as he smiles.

"You know something else?" Sephiroth looks at Axel and is really excited. Axel's eyes widen, freaked out, but intrigued.

"...huh?"

"I just felt a heartbeat! Axel you have a heart!" Sephiroth places Axel's hand over the heartbeat for him to feel it.

* * *

**"Axel does have a heart! Wait...what?"**

****Axel scrambles up against the wall. "Holy shit...that's not supposed to happen..." Axel's breathing became heavy as he tried to grasp the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked as he jumps up and stands in front of Axel, he places his hands on Axel's shoulders.

"How the fuck did this happen!?" Axel feels his heart thump faster and faster, "nn..." Sephiroth places his hands on Axel's cheeks, forcing Axel to look at him.

"Axel! Look at me!" Axel was terrified when he looked into Sephiroth's eyes. "You need to calm down. Take a deep breath and relax."

"But..." Axel gets choked up and starts crying. "W-Why...why is it there?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. I'm not that smart." Sephiroth holds Axel in his arms and pets Axel's hair as he cries.

"It's weird. I haven't had one in so long..." Axel clutches to Sephiroth's chest, "you gave me my heart, Sephiroth..." Tears start to form in Sephiroth's eyes at Axel's words as he holds Axel tighter.

"I don't know how I did, but I'm glad that you finally got what you've been waiting for all these years..."

"I got a heart, Sephy..." Axel looks up at Sephiroth, tearfully, "so now I can give it to you..." Sephiroth starts crying harder and kisses Axel's cheek before hugging him tightly.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that." Sephiroth sniffled. Axel holds Sephiroth tightly, the beating in Axel's chest still foreign to him.

"And I'll love you to the end of my days, and then some." Axel smiled. Sephiroth smiles and kisses Axel passionately.

"What would I do without you?"

"Nothing." Axel smiled again as he kissed Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth smiled and picked Axel up bridal style and carried him out of the cave into a starlit sky.

"Wow...time really flies by..." Sephiroth looked down at Axel whose eyes were as big as saucers.

"Oh my g-...Seph, there are so many!" Axel said looking at Sephiroth excitedly.

"Have you not seen stars before?" Sephiroth asked, giving Axel a puzzled look.

"Of course I have!" Axel licks Sephiroth's cheek. "There weren't many in The World That Never Was...and they're usually lights are on everywhere there, so it's hard to see them. Here...the sky is so pure..."

"Just like you're the pure fire burning in my heart." Sephiroth kisses Axel as he flushes.

"I can feel you in mine..." Axel looks up at the sky, "I feel...whole again...I didn't think I'd ever go back to being complete. Thank you..."

"I would do anything for you. I love you." Sephiroth said with a smile as he planted a tender kiss on Axel's temple.

"I know. Me too." Axel kisses Sephiroth, arms holding onto his neck. "I love you too, Sephiroth." Sephiroth smiles and walks towards the shore. Axel rest his head on Sephiroth's shoulder and sighs.

"What? Are you tired?"

"No...I'm just content." Axel kisses Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth smiles down at him. Axel chuckles. "I think it's funny how the mood took such a quick turn."

"Me too." Sephiroth chuckled. "You didn't answer my question."

"What question, love?"

"If you were tired."

"Yes, I did you goofball! I said no..." Axel pokes Sephiroth's cheek. Sephiroth smiles.

"Oh...oops."

"So you don't pay attention to me!" Axel folds his arms and fake pouts.

"Yes I do! I just forgot that's all!" Sephiroth kisses Axel's cheek. Axel flails his arms.

"I just said it a minute ago!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry! You're going to make me drop you!" Sephiroth yelled. Axel bites Sephiroth's collarbone as he growls softly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Cause you're a blockhead." Axel laughs and wriggles out of Sephiroth's arms, diving back into the water, splashing Sephiroth in the face in the process.

"Blockhead? Really?" Sephiroth said to himself. Axel swims gracefully underneath the water, touching the bottom, looking up towards the surface, seeing the stars. Sephiroth smiles and dives under the water as well, laying beside Axel, looking up at the stars with him. Axel touches Sephiroth's chest and pushes off the floor, blowing bubbles the whole way up. Sephiroth chuckles and pushes off the floor too, quickly breaching the surface.

"Hiya!" Axel exclaimed as he glomps Sephiroth, causing him to fall backwards into the water. Axel laughs and starts tickling Sephiroth's sides. Sephiroth laughs uncontrollably before tackling Axel onto the bank, kissing him passionately. Axel wraps his arms around the back of Sephiroth's neck, kissing him back. Sephiroth breaks the kiss and looks at Axel lovingly and moves a piece of hair out of Axel's face.

"Want to continue where we left off in the cave?" Sephiroth kisses Axel's neck. Axel chuckles softly.

"I'd love that. In fact, I'd actually like to continue this back in the cave...the moss felt great." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Okay." Sephiroth picks Axel back up and carries him into the cave and sits him down on the moss-covered floor of the cave. Axel sighs in relief and looks up at Sephiroth. "What's that look for?"

"What look?" Axel reaches his arms up to Sephiroth.

"That look of sexiness and happiness." Sephiroth nuzzles Axel's neck.

"Heh, I'm always sexy..." Axel smirks, "and I'm always happy as long as I'm with you..."

"You're so mushy, you know that?" Sephiroth kisses down Axel's chest. "Axel..." Sephiroth whispers softly as he looks up at Axel.

"Yes, Seph?" Axel asks as he looks into Sephiroth's eyes lovingly.

"I have to leave in the morning. I have somethings to take care of in my world." Axel's face falls at Sephiroth's words.

"Wh-What?...Y-You're leaving? Not for good?" Axel starts tearing up. Sephiroth wipes the tears from Axel's eyes.

"Of course not. I'm only going for a few days. If I was leaving for good I would take you with me." Sephiroth smiles. Axel's face still shows how upset he is as he looks away.

"Why didn't you tell me before...?" Axel holds onto Sephiroth tightly.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin this moment and I just got my orders this morning. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner." Axel looks back at Sephiroth before he kisses his collarbone, and then his chin, running his fingers through Sephiroth's hair.

"It's alright, Sephy...I understand...I'm just...I'm really going to miss you..." Axel buries his face into Sephiroth's chest.

"I'm going to miss you too, but I have to go. I wish I didn't though. I'll miss you too much too." Sephiroth kisses Axel, 'Will you take me before I have to leave, so that I don't forget why I must come back. So I know that I have someone I can return to." Axel caresses Sephiroth's face.

"Sephiroth...of course I'll be here when you get back...I'll always be here...but..." Axel looks down shyly. "now, with my heart, I can love you even more, so I can trust you more...and I know you'll keep me safe and would never harm me...so...would you take me instead? I want you to be my first time...truly, I do..." Axel kisses Sephiroth's chest.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" Sephiroth says as he starts planting kisses along Axel's chest as Axel lays back.

"I...I am...I love you..."

"Okay. Let me know if you decide to change your mind. Okay?" Sephiroth starts licking one of Axel's nipples.

"Nn...kay..." Axel runs his hands down Sephiroth's arm. Sephiroth runs his hands down Axel's sides. "Mm...Seph..." Axel plays with Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth nips at Axel's nipple before licking down to Axel's naval, diving his tongue into it. "Nyah! Mmnn..." Axel can't manage to say much else. Axel writhes beneath Sephiroth. Sephiroth hooks his fingers around the elastic of Axel's trunks and teasingly pulls at them. Axel looks down, blushing slightly. "Take them off..." Axel's erection is throbbing against it's constricting cage. Sephiroth smirks and pulls them off, releasing Axel's member, smiling softly, Sephiroth kisses the tip of it before slowly taking the tip into his mouth, sucking lightly. Axel moans and it reverberates off the cavern walls, hears his own voice echoed back to him and he blushes. Sephiroth smiles and sucks harder and takes in more of Axel's member, humming softly, sending sensations up Axel's spine. "Ngah! S-Seph!" Axel thrusts his hips upwards slightly. "It feels...better th-than usual...nn..."

"Does it now?" Sephiroth holds Axel's hips down as he engulfs Axel's member fully, sucking hard. Axel moans loudly, gripping the moss beneath him.

"I-I don't know why...ah..." Sephiroth smirks and sucks harder and faster. Axel grips Sephiroth's hair tightly as he feels himself getting close. "Cu-Cumming..." Sephiroth keeps sucking hard. Axel bites his lip as he releases his seed into Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth swallows Axel's delicious nectar and leans up to kiss Axel deeply. Axel wraps his arms around Sephiroth's neck, kissing him back. Sephiroth breaks the kiss, stands up, and pulls off his trunks, laying them with Axel's, and then lowers himself back onto Axel. Axel snakes his arm around Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth kisses Axel hard and rubs their members together, placing three fingers at Axel's mouth.

"Get them good and wet. I don't want to hurt you."

"Mm..." Axel sucks on Sephiroth's fingers fervently, covering them with saliva. Sephiroth moans slightly. Axel licks Sephiroth's fingers tenderly. "nn..." Sephiroth leans down and starts sucking on a nipple. "Ghh!" Axel clenches his eyes shut as Sephiroth takes his fingers from Axel's mouth.

"Did you like that?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Hah...I like it when you touch me, period..." Axel panted. Sephiroth smirks and trails his wet fingers down Axel's chest towards Axel's groin. Axel whimpers at the feeling.

"Good." Sephiroth smiled.

"W-Why's that?"

"Cause I enjoy touching you." Sephiroth smiles and licks Axel's neck, his smile widens when Axel lets out a low moan.

"A-Apparently..." Axel panted. Sephiroth smirks and places Axel's legs on either side of him and places his fingers at Axel's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Sephiroth asked. Axel breaths and relaxes.

"Y-Yeah..." Axel replied as Sephiroth kisses him deeply and pushes in the first finger. "Nyah!" Axel clenches the moss.

"I know it hurts, but you need to stay relaxed babe." Sephiroth pets Axel's hair with his free hand. Axel exhales and relaxes again. Sephiroth kisses Axel and keeps petting his hair as he pushes in a second finger. Axel groans into Sephiroth's mouth, managing to stay relaxed. Sephiroth notices Axel clutching the moss and breaks the kiss. "Wrap your arms around me and clutch onto my back. Don't suffer alone." Axel does as Sephiroth says.

"I'm no-not...suffering...it feels good...ah..."

"Your face shows pain." Sephiroth starts scissoring his fingers, stretching him.

"I li-like pain...so I'm not...suffering..." Axel scratches Sephiroth's back harshly, his chest heaving. Sephiroth moans at Axel's scratching and adds a third finger. Axel digs his nails in and moans loudly. "S-Seph-iroth!" Sephiroth moans louder and leans into Axel, his erection throbbing painfully.

"Axel!" Sephiroth groans. Axel already feels himself getting close again.

"S-Seph..." Sephiroth starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Axel, searching for his sweet spot. Axel breathes heavily, meeting Sephiroth's fingers. "nn...AAH! TH-THERE! Oh..." Sephiroth smirks.

"Here?" Sephiroth hits the same spot again. Axel's back arches off the floor.

"AH-...YEAH!"

"Are you ready for me?" Axel's cheeks flush at Sephiroth's words as he looks up at Sephiroth.

"Y-Yes...take me please."

"As you wish." Sephiroth removes his fingers and positions himself. "Hold onto me okay."

"Kay..." Axel relaxes fully, his member twitching, reaching up to wrap his arms around Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth starts pushing into Axel slowly.

"Mmm...so tight..."

"Ghh!" Axel feels like his insides are on fire. "Your c-cock is so...hot inside me!"

"I think it's you who is on fire." Sephiroth thrusts the rest of the way in and waits for Axel to adjust.

"Nyah! Seph...you're filling me..." Axel entangles his fingers into Sephiroth's hair. Sephiroth smiles and kisses Axel deeply. Axel kisses him back and bucks up toward him. Sephiroth moans and takes that as a sign to start moving and he pulls almost all the way out before ramming back into Axel quickly.

"Axel..." Axel's breath catches halfway through the moan that was released from his lips, so his mouth is open, but completely silent, and he grabs at Sephiroth's waist. "Are you okay baby?" Sephiroth places his hand on Axel's cheek.

"G-Great..." Axel leans up to kiss Sephiroth, "that felt great..." Sephiroth smiles and starts thrusting harder and a little faster. Axel lets his moans flow freely. Sephiroth kisses Axel hard and thrusts faster, moaning into the kiss. Axel thrusts upward toward Sephiroth, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth, pulling him close. "G-God! I love you...S-Sephi...roth!"

"Nah! I love you...too...Axel! Now until...hah...the day I die." Sephiroth holds Axel close to him as his pace gets quicker and harder, hitting Axel's sweet spot. Axel claws Sephiroth's chest.

"HAH...AHH!"

"And after I...ngh...die...I'll give you my...hah...heart to keep forever...until the end of time." Sephiroth kisses Axel again. Axel breaks the kiss to look at Sephiroth.

"You can't die...I can't live without...hah...without you."

"Then I guess...hah...you'll have to protect me, just as I...plan to protect...ngh...you." Sephiroth holds Axel tightly.

"I will always...nn...Sephy, I'm getting...ah, close..." Axel reaches down to wrap his hand around his own member. Sephiroth swats Axel's hand away.

"Nuh-uh! That's...hah...my job." Sephiroth wraps his hand around Axel's member and strokes it in time with his thrusts. Axel throws his head back, panting.

"T-Too much...feels too g-good!"

"I'm...ngah...getting c-close...hah..."

"Me...too, Sephy..." Axel bites his knuckles. "ghnn..." Sephiroth takes Axel's hand away from his mouth.

"Don't hold your screams...I want to hear you calling my name...hah...Axel..." Sephiroth's thrusts are becoming quicker. Axel grants Sephiroth's wish as he feels his orgasm sweeping over him, starting at his head and toes, rolling toward his groin.

"Sephiroth! C-Cu-I'm cumming!"

"NGH! Me too..." Sephiroth thrusts hard into Axel as he releases his seed deep into Axel. Axel moans even louder as he feels Sephiroth's hot seed fill his ass. Sephiroth pulls out slowly and lays to the side of Axel on the moss panting heavily. Axel's breathing is ragged and slow as he comes down from his high.

"Why...didn't you...force that on me...before?" Axel rolls toward Sephiroth more. "That was...amazing..."

"Because...hah...I love you...and I didn't want...to hurt you or...scare you." Sephiroth says as he pulls Axel into an embrace. Axel sighs and holds Sephiroth tighter.

"Thank you...I love you too, Seph...god, what have I been missing?"

"Nothing now that we are together." Sephiroth kisses Axel's forehead. Axel chuckles and kisses Sephiroth's chin.

"...Sephiroth..."

"Hmm?" Sephiroth rolls onto his side, looking into Axel's eyes.

"Heh, well, besides the fact that I just love your name and saying it...I do have something to ask..." Axel kisses Sephiroth's nose, "When do you have to leave in the morning?"

"No later than 9am...we should head home...I'm to tired to fly though. Let's get dressed and sleep in a more comfortable place." Sephiroth kisses Axel and smiles.

"Kay..." Axel makes a sad little smile and slides his trunks back on, "...do you want me to portal us back then?"

"That would be the quickest way home." Sephiroth slides his trunks on and heads towards the cave's exit. Axel catches up to hi awkwardly and grabs Sephiroth's hand, opening a portal.

"After you, my love."

"Um...do you want to leave our clothes here?" Sephiroth asks, chuckling softly.

"Oh shit." Axel smacks his self in the forehead. "I'm not thinking clearly." Axel portals to the other side of the lake. Sephiroth laughes and swims to the other side of the lake, gets out and grabs his clothing. "Why'd you swim?! You could have come with me through the portal!" Axel says exasperatedly while picking up his clothing.

"It's hard for me to stay out of the water sometimes." Sephiroth says matter-of-factly. Axel sticks his tongue out at Sephiroth's words.

"Got everything? Good." Axel grabs Sephiroth's hand and opens a new portal.

"Let's go home." Sephiroth smiles.

"Kay." Axel smiles and walks through the portal with Sephiroth and out into the bedroom. Sephiroth throws his clothes onto a chair near the door.

"Home sweet home. I'm so tired." Sephiroth yawned. Axel yawns and stretches.

"Ditto." Axel collapses on top of the bed, letting his clothes fall to the floor. Sephiroth changes into a pair of boxers and throws his wet trunks into the bathroom, then crawls into the bed, and pulls the covers over him.

"Hurry and change so you can get under here with me. It's cold without you." Axel smiles and strips, changing into boxers as well, and slips under the covers. Sephiroth holds Axel in his arms and kisses his lips. "Goodnight. I love you." Axel kisses back longingly.

"I love you too, Sephiroth...promise me you'll wake me up before you leave." Axel's eyes are wet with tears. Sephiroth holds Axel tighter.

"Of course I will." Sephiroth dries Axel's eyes with his kisses. Axel smiles slightly and snuggles into Sephiroth's chest.

"Thank you for my heart, Sephy..."

"Your welcome love." Sephiroth held Axel tightly again and starts dozing off. Axel nuzzles into Sephiroth's collarbone, falling asleep. Sephiroth smiles and falls asleep as well.

* * *

**Me: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to get this up for you guys. It doesn't help that my old laptop's hardrive crashed and I lost the rest of this story before I could post it. Luckily I had all of the chapters originally written in a notebook. Unfortunately my new laptop doesn't have Microsoft Word yet, but my loving father of mine is getting it for me so I'll be able to load more chapters soon. Hopefully before school starts on the 15th of August. And college being slightly hectic that it is. Anyway the next chapter I will do my best to get up asap.**

**Sephiroth: Yeah like that will happen.**

**Me: Shuddup you!**

**Axel: What are you two arguing about now?**

**Sephiroth: Nothing.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Anyway til next time! Please comment! Flames will be ignored unless they are constructive criticism.**


End file.
